Face Down
by Rosalie'-insecure-bxtch
Summary: Bella Swan is a 17 year old girl attending Forks High school. She let's nobody in while she is distant from others. She cut's herself while Charlie abuses her daily. What happens when the new kids come to town? Is Charlie the only one abusing Bella?-AH-
1. Chapter 1

**_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
_****  
(BPOV)**_  
I ran up the stairs to my house, unlocking the door and stepping inside; it was pitch black._

"Charlie?" I shouted, squinting my eyes. Abruptly, I heard the light flicker on, my eyes still straining to see. The light was dim and weak, Charlie was standing before me; holding a belt in one hand, a drink in the other. He walked over to me dizzily, stumbling. He was drunk; again.

"Bella. Where have you been?" Charlie questioned in a harsh voice, stepping closer to me. I flinched, stepping away from him; my back pressed again the cold door.

"Sorry, Char-dad. I was out with my friends. I told you." I reminded him breathlessly, frightened by his reaction.

"No, you didn't!" He yelled, grabbing me by the neck and flinging me towards the wall. I hit the wall in the same second falling to the floor with a 'thud'. I gasped, my hand flying to my shoulder immediately; feeling the warm liquid seeping through my shirt. I felt light-headed. The pain that went through my body was unbearable. Just to know that my father would do this to me, his own daughter.

"Charlie, please. P-please." I stuttered, begging him. He chuckled darkly, "Please what Bella?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. He whipped the belt at me, slashing it into my back continuingly. My head started to spin once I smelled more blood.

_"Get away from her!" A voice said icily, yet...velvety._

Beep!

I woke up from my dream nearly jumping out of the bed-thanks to the alarm. I smacked the alarm until it shut off, checking the time. **7:00. **That was the same dream I would have every night since I was little, it was horrifying having to wake up to that dream everyday. I wiped my forehead; sweat beading down my face. I picked my ratted clothes from the floor, my wrist brushing against the rough fabric while I was making my way to the bathroom.

I flinched in pain-that's right where I cut myself last night. Luckily the blood dried, it wouldn't stain on my clothes. I took a peek at my bed, god. Not again. Some blood went on the bed sheets, just perfect. What an amazing way to start the morning.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I just go as Bella. I'm 17 years old. I get in trouble from time to time, whatever. I don't really care for much stuff. Charlie, my father, started abusing me when I turned 12 years old. He was intoxicated, I was clueless; I just came home from my friend's house and he started beating me. It started off like my dreams; unfortunately, I didn't have a hero in reality. Renee, my mother, doesn't bother to do anything about it but she does know everything that he does to me. I'm guessing that she is too much of a coward to protect her own blood.

I hate my life; everyone blames me. Everything I do is my fault. I cut myself for release mainly, to get away from the pain. I started cutting myself when I was 14 years old; I realized I enjoyed it due to an accident. I was opening a can of beans for dinner when the metal slit through my skin. I felt blissful and content from the cuts. So I started off small, cutting only my wrists with my razor. But over time, I would gradually start to cut myself in larger areas.

I live in Forks, unfortunately attending Forks High School. There is always a dreary atmosphere, probably because Forks rains all the time. The only good thing about the continuous rain is that I have an excuse to cover myself up, letting nobody see my cuts and scars. I would wear whatever clothes I would have; my parents basically never give me any money. I am what people call, a 'loner', I don't have any friends and I try to avoid people as often as I can.

I let the clothes slip from my hand onto the bathroom floor. I took a hot shower, letting it massage scars and sore cuts. Once I finished cleaning myself up, I quickly put on my clothes, trying to pull it on gently not to touch any of my recent cuts. I guess my clothes weren't that bad; in my perspective. It was a plain black shirt with a pair of ripped blue jeans. I slipped on my torn shoes and grabbed my I-pod and slipped it into my pocket, slumping down the stairs.

My I-pod is the only thing I have from my recent life, when I had friends. My best friend, Angela, gave it to me when I was 11 years old. She was really rich. Music is my life; it helps to let out my feelings. I was mentally crossing my fingers; please don't let Charlie have a temper this morning. I let out a whoosh of air, relieved. Charlie gets up at 7:40. It would give me 20 minutes to make him breakfast. I quickly worked on the eggs and pancakes, placing it on the table when I was finished.

I rushed to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice along with grabbing 2 cups, I poured orange juice into each cup and set it down beside each plate. I exhaled deeply, glancing at the clock. 7:25. Nice, I could take a small snack for lunch today. I would be lucky if I get a snack a day, I usually try and get a couple bites of Charlie and Renee's leftover dinner. I grabbed a breakfast bar and shoved it into my bag, zipping it up swiftly I heard loud footsteps from upstairs, they were awake.

I hastily hurried out the door and locked the deadbolt. I dug my hands into my pockets, grasping my I-pod and turning it on. I started walking to school, Charlie would never buy a car from some workless piece of shit. I searched through the songs, deciding on listening to "Guardian Angel" by 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' I made it to school in 10 minutes, waiting to hear the whispers of gossip floating around the air about me. I got use to it. I was stunned to hear some new gossip being passed around.

_I heard the Cullen's were adopted_.

_They are all totally hot, especially that Edward one. Swoon._

_Did you check out the blonde one? Rosalie I think, damn. I'd so tap that._

_Man, the big one is so scary! His name is Emmett, i heard they are all...like, together. I heard that Dr. Cullen adopted them. Alice is the short pixie one; she's with Jasper. The gorgeous honey blonde._

_Yeah, Emmett and Rosalie are also together. But I heard that Edward guy is alone._I grimaced at the last comment, made by Tanya Denali. I could detect her nasally voice from a mile away. Ugh, Bitch alert. She would always try and be cool by tripping me, due to my lack of coordination, and make fun of my clothes. She is, obviously, the most popular girl in school, and for some reason the prettiest? I just think she overworks too much on her looks and is a slut, vain. She has strawberry blonde hair that rest on her shoulder in 'beautiful curls'. *Scoff* She is fake.

Nice; by the end of this week. You won't be able to say that he's alone anymore.

She has icy blue eyes and wears clothes that show a little too much ass and boobs. I turned around and glanced at her, she was wearing white booty short shorts with a tight pink tank top that showed off her midriff, along with 5-inch white death traps-, stilettos. I glided up to the school doors, limping the whole way as I tried to ignore the pain. I cut myself deep along the left side of my hips; it hurt like hell every time I moved. Whatever, it isn't that bad. I can manage to tough it out. I deserved this.

Suddenly I could feel somebody's stare burning a hole onto the back of my head, leaving a tingly sensation. I turned around to see a group of 5 stunning people. I'm guessing that they were the Cullen's since I never saw them here before. I saw a body builder, Emmett. He was very good-looking, brown straight hair and light brown eyes. He had his arm wrapped around, I'm guessing, Rosalie. She was stunning, even Tanya couldn't fight her.

She has long wavy blonde hair that went a little bit longer then her shoulder and beautiful blue-green eyes. Next to her was Alice I'm guessing, a short one. Even with her size, she was strikingly beautiful with her cropped black hair that points in every direction, along with the same pair of brown eyes like Emmett's. She was leaning into another attractive dirty blonde. He had shaggy hair with the same eyes as Rosalie's, except a little lighter and more blue than green. My breath got stuck in my throat as I took in the next one, Edward.

He was indescribable. Gorgeous really. He had this unusual hair colour, bronze almost that were flopping in his eyes. Oh lord help me, his eyes. They were nothing like his friends or siblings. They were a pair of prominent green eyes, like the forest. Once I glanced over him, his eyes met mine within a second, as if there was a magnet. He was the one starring at me? His face was covered in worry and apprehension, his eyebrows scrunched up together to make the cutest expression possible.

I gaped slightly, he must have saw me limping before. Either way, why was he worried? He didn't even know me? Once he noticed that me eyes were trained on his, his tight lips broke into an eye-catching crooked smile. I bit my lip, my cheeks heating up instantly. I swung around away from his eyes. He would never be interested in me. I made it into the school, already dreading today. I couldn't deny the effect he had on me, a smile even. My heart was beating rapidly while my breaths came out in short quiet gasps, though not loud enough for somebody to hear. I walked into the hallway, pairs of eyes questioning my flushed face.

I was slumping in my chair lazily, an empty seat, as usual, pleasing me with the slight silence as I took out my battered copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. It was now second period, English. My preferred subject, I always had a certain liking with writing and reading books. I was about to flip to the next page when, to my displeasure, I was brought out of my own little word as I heard the screeching sound of the chair against the floor…next to me.

My eyes widened, somebody was sitting next to me? Oh joy; oh joy. I cocked my head to my left, looking up to see a Cullen. Alice. Wow, she was more dazzling up close.

"Hi, I'm Alice! You must be Bella! We will be best friends; I just know it! Wow, you are so pretty! If you only changed your wardrobe and put on some makeup you could look hot. Why doesn't anybody sit next to you, you seem really friendly even though you haven't talk to me yet. I can tell; I have a feeling. We should go shopping though! Ooh, I'm new here, as you can see, and I would love it if you could show me the mall! IT would be so fun, and I know Rose would be thrilled an-." I interrupted Alice of her annoying babbling;

"Umm…hey Alice. I would love to be friends…with you. But I can't go shopping." I told her unsurely, would we be…best friends?

"Best friends! Not just friends. I have money! We could go this weekend, and Rose is also free. I know we will all just be the best of friends. You are the nicest person I met today, and not that Tanya." She assured me, wrinkling her noise in distaste as she mentioned Tanya.

To my surprise I chuckled, "Yeah...she isn't the most pleasant person." Alice nodded, giggling along with me. She seemed really sweet, but I just couldn't let anybody in. It was just…too difficult. I guess, maybe, I could have friends. But Charlie and Renee couldn't know. I don't even want to know what would happen if Charlie found out.

"Anyways…would you like to go shopping this weekend then?" She asked me excitedly, her lower lip curling out and quivering as she looked up at me with those big brown eyes. Damn…she was good.

"Err…sorry. I can't. I-uh, have to umm…I have to visit my grandma this weekend! Yeah, uh…maybe another time." I lied horribly, looking sincerely disappointed. I was disappointed; she seemed so nice.

She obviously saw through my fib, but she decided to ignore it, her eager expression gone as sadness replaced it.

"Oh, okay. That's fine, another time. Well, do you want to sit with my family for lunch? Please?" She asked, giving me her infamous pout yet again. Well…I guess lunchtime with them isn't going to kill me.

"Sure." I told her unsurely, managing to smile at her. She smiled back at me genuinely, her whole face lighting up. We continued talking throughout class, not getting caught by the teacher…yet.

"What's the answer to question 3, ?" Mr. douche asked me. Haha, some fun today. I knew I had a smirk on, and an evil glint in my eyes.

"How the hell should I know?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders lazily.

"Excuse me young lady, what did you say?"

"I said, how the hell should I know. You moron." I repeated for the teacher, speaking louder and slower as If he was mental.

"That's it, to the office."

I saluted him, flipping him the middle finger as I got up and left the room, slamming the door behind me loudly. I heard Alice's tinkling laughter from the classroom, a faint smile reaching my lips.

I strutted in calmly, and stood in front of Miss. Cope. Apparently, she didn't notice me as she was in her own little world. Oh, shit. Ew. She was in her disgustingly sick and twisted fantasy world, basically porn. She continued to mumble to herself while typing, that cycle continuing endlessly, "Undulating with desire, Josie removes her crimson cape. Excitable, stiff and…engorged?"

"Tumescent?" I suggested, sitting down in one of the ancient and dust-covered shitty chairs.

"Ah! Perfect!" She said with a beaming smile, typing it in quickly before focusing on me, " What's it this time Bella? I heard you were threatening the teacher; again" She said with a knowing look, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not my fault most of the school's staff are retards. How should I know what he asked if I wasn't listening." I said defensively, putting on an innocent facade.

"Mhmm. Bella, you got to lay back and relax sometimes and stuff being an uptight…female dog. I remember I use to have lots of fun… Uhh. Just remember these two life lessons. Number one, 'Wrap it before you tap it'. Yeah, I know that is for a guy, but girls also have…girl-condoms. Number two, 'Chicks before dicks'. And remember to think before you speak. "

"Speaking my mind is no crime."

"And being a bitch will get you no where."

"As always, thanks for the superior advice, I'll let you get back to Gerald's quivering member. " I told her sarcastically, making my way towards the door. Right as I was about to shut the door, I heard her mutter, "Hmm…quivering member." Along with a shit load of typing that was giving me a headache.

I skipped 4th and 5th period, excited for once to attend lunch and see Alice. I stopped waking as I realized that Edward was going to be there. _It's okay Bella; just don't show any signs of pain._ I took a deep breath and continued walking, trying to make it look like I was confident. Obviously, as always, I tripped on thin air.

_Curse my stupid clumsiness._

My arms shot out instinctively, ready to meet the ground with a _thump_. The air whooshed, as I was suddenly standing up right, safely tucked into a warm chest with strong arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I opened my eyes gently, looking up as I saw a pair of gleaming green eyes starring back at me apprehensively.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

**Well, I edited this chapter since I thought it was really bad. To be honest, it really was. I have, I think at least, improved from when I first started. So this is the 'good copy' :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, i changed my Pen name. It is now**

Alice'-see-the-future. **Alice**** rocks! Anyways, continuing with the story. Extra thanks to my best friend !:) great job! Dedicated to her;)**

**(BPOV)****  
**  
My mouth fell open when I discovered whose arms were wrapped around me. My heart fluttered when I discovered it was Edward. I don't even know him. So why is my heart wanting to jump out of my chest? I quickly recovered, shutting my mouth closed. "Yeah, thanks. I'm Bella." I said, smiling up at him tentatively. Were did all this confidence come from? He grinned back.

"Edward." he introduced himself, winking at me.

"I- uh. You um, can let me go now." I told him, blushing a light scarlet. To my utter astonishment his cheeks turned a faint pink as well, once discovered that his arms were still wrapped around my waist.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He muttered, letting me go. There was a tingling sensation on my waist from where his arms were a moment ago. I missed the feeling once he pulled away. Abruptly, he gasped at me, looking at my shirt. I quickly looked down, perplexed. Once I saw what he had gasped at, I was horrified. The bruise Jacob gave me a couple days ago was evident. My shirt was hitched up, showing off every part of the discoloration. Blue and purple stains were scatted across my midriff.

Shit, Jacob. He's my boyfriend. We started dating last year. At first it was amazing. I really liked him and he was very sweet until one night he was waiting for me downstairs with my father. My father didn't like the idea of me having a boyfriend, so he told me he would do something about it. He gave Jacob a drink, since Jacob was 19, and told him that he could beat me whenever he wanted something from me. Jacob liked that idea, that's for sure. I remember the first time he hit me.  
_  
--Flashback--_  
_Tonight was going to be great! I was walking up to Jacob's house since his dad was out. That meant spending the night with my all-too-perfect boyfriend. I knocked on the door two times and waited and after about a couple of minutes, he came. He was shirtless with a pair of sweat pants on. I sniffed the air and smelled of hard alcohol. Jacob didn't drink – at least that was what I thought..._  
_  
"Hey baby, come inside." He slurred, grabbing my wrist tightly and shoving me on the couch._  
_  
"Jacob? Why are you drinking?" I asked him, frightened and confused._  
_  
"Shut up Bitch! Go make me some food!" He yelled at me harshly, taking a bottle of whiskey and smashing on the floor near me. Shards of glass splattered across the floor._  
_  
"No! Jacob! What is wrong with you?" I asked him, standing up._  
_  
"Did you just say no, bitch? You are going to pay!" He seethed coming up to me, he lightly traced my collarbone. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall, blood oozing from my head."Come here honey. I want you to do something for me." he told me evilly, his tone implying that he wasn't prepared to take no for an answer. He grabbed me and raced upstairs into his bedroom. The rest of the night was just a painful blur._  
_  
--End of flashback--_  
Luckily, I'm still a virgin. He only makes me give him blow jobs occasionally. Disgusting, right? My breathing started becoming heavy once I realized that this weekend I was supposed to visit him. Sometimes, he was worse then Charlie.

"Bella! Bella!" Someone said urgently, shaking me slightly. I winced at the contact of the hand on my shoulder for that was where Jacob took a knife and sliced me. I shuddered at the memory. Edward immediately stopped shaking me, "Are you okay? Who did that to you?" he asked me truly anxious and concerned. It was so easy to believe that he was actually worried, but I could see through it. Nobody cares about me. And I don't care about anybody. Not anymore.

"It's nothing! I'm just clumsy and fell…down the stairs!" I lied to him quickly, wishing I was somewhere – anywhere – else right now. I didn't even look up to see his reaction. I fled to the bathroom, locking myself in one of the stalls. Betrayal tears started to roll down my cheek and I cried until the bell rang. Crap! I promised Alice I would sit with her at lunch! What will I say? Maybe I can get out of it? How can I do that to Alice though, she is so sweet! I should just face my fears and stop being such a wimp. Edward won't think anything of it, I decided. I grabbed my bag that I left in class and went inside the cafeteria. All eyes turned to face me. But this was the daily routine. Now they are going to gossip how first of all, I am actually present, and second, I am sitting with gorgeous, most-likely-to-become- popular kids. My eyes roamed the cafeteria, searching for Alice.

"Bella! Over here!" I heard a small but enthusiastic voice, yell, Alice. I turned around to see all of them at the table. The cafeteria turned dead silent within' seconds and new gossip started floating around the cafeteria.  
_  
Why did that Alice girl call Bella?_  
_  
Doesn't she know that Swan is nothing but trouble?_  
_  
I should warn Alice about her!_  
_  
_I ignored it and walked up to their table, smiling slightly.  
"Hey Bella!" Alice said cheerfully, hugging me softly. "Hey Alice!" I greeted her back just as happily.  
"This is Emmett, my big brother." She said gesturing to a muscular, good-looking boy.  
He grinned widely at me, "Hey Bella!" He nearly shouted, grabbing me and hugging me tightly. I tried my hardest not to gasp and luckily just winced in pain. He immediately let go of me, with a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hug you too tight." He told me sadly, looking down. Aw, how can you upset such a kind person? He's like a teddy bear.

"It's fine Emmett. I'm just kind of…fragile." I told him reassuringly. He smiled back. I looked around to see everyone with concerned expressions, I forced a smile.  
"This is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." She continued, pointing to a blonde girl. She smiled at me, "Hi Bella. Nice to meet you." She said, hugging me gently.  
"You too." I told her, smiling. "Jasper, My boyfriend! And Rose's twin." Alice continued with her introduction. Jasper grinned at me,  
"Hi Bella." He made me feel slightly calmer and more peaceful. I smiled back widely, "Hey Jasper."  
"And of course, this is Edward." Alice said with a devilish grin on her face. What was she up to?

"Bella how's your abdomen?" He asked me with a knowing look. I decided to play dumb.

"Fine, thanks. How's yours?" I asked him with a shrug.

He narrowed his eyes at me, his jaw tense. "Great!" He told me sarcastically. They looked at us questionably, wondering what was happening. I just shook my head. "Okay! Anyways, Let's Eat! I'm hungry as a shark!" Emmett said, stuffing his face in the mashed potatoes. Rosalie smacked his head, "Stop stuffing your face. And the expression is: 'I'm hungry as a horse'. Idiot." She muttered, still smiling while shaking her head. Everyone started to eat their food off the tray, so I reached in my bag to grab the breakfast bar I had packed this morning. I unwrapped it and slowly bit into the bar, savoring the flavor. I probably wouldn't be getting any dinner today unless Charlie was in a good mood and let me taste the leftovers. The bar tasted delicious. The last time I ate was yesterday morning.

"Man, Bella! How can you only eat that? Don't you have any food?" Jasper asked me worriedly. Why was he worried? Sometimes people skip lunch so why was he was scrutinizing me? Did he know something? I'm probably just blowing this wildly out of proportion. My eyes followed his gaze. He stared at my stomach. I was thin but I wasn't anorexic or anything. Just...Charlie wouldn't give me a lot of food, I guess.

"Oh, I'm not hungry anyways." I told them with a shrug. My stomach was proverbial to its lack of nutrition.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean, I could give you some of my food." Alice suggested, motioning to her pasta. She was sweet, and I was pretty hungry but I couldn't, no way. I can't just help myself to somebody else's food like a homeless person. If I need charity that desperately, I'd go on the streets.

"It's fine guys, seriously. I'm. Not. Hungry." I told them slowly, squeezing my eyes closed and taking deep breaths. My stomach started to hurt, not too much from the famine, but from where Charlie belted me yesterday. Why did Charlie have to hit me? Why couldn't I just live a normal life? Charlie isn't even the worst of it, Jacob is. I use to love him. I mean, he always tells me, 'I love you, Bella'. I hate to say it, but a part of me still loves Jacob. A small voice inside my head keeps telling me that he will come back, my Jacob. The sweet, caring guy that I loved, and not the violent, obnoxious, viscous pig he's becoming. I believe that he loves me, but he just has a temper, that's all. It doesn't even hurt that much. I suppose my body became immune to pain, and the excruciating soreness dimmed over time.

"Look, guys. I have to go. I don't feel well. I'll see you tomorrow." I told them in a rush, grabbing my bag. I didn't even look back to see their expressions. I could only imagine the confused and shocked looks written across their faces. I charged out of the cafeteria, needing some fresh air. I found a nice, dry patch of grass and lay down, grabbing my iPod from my bag. I quickly went through the songs, trying to find my favorite. I found it and put it on the loudest volume, singing to the song aloud. 'Tell me Why' by Taylor Swift.  
_  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down__  
__and I need you like a heartbeat_  
_but you know you got a mean streak_  
_makes me run for cover when you're around_  
_and here's to you and your temper_  
_yes, I remember what you said last night_  
_and I know that you see what you're doing to me_  
_tell me why _

I felt a tap on my shoulder halfway through the song. I bolted up from the ground. Me being myself, I obviously came up a little to fast because I tripped backwards. I let out a small yelp, waiting to be connected with the ground until I felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around me. I leaned into the body, feeling somewhat comforted from my earlier thoughts. After a couple seconds I looked up to see my savior, Edward. He had the most gorgeous eyes. Staring into their depth made my knees to go weak. He could make me forget about everything; Jacob, Charlie, even the reason why I started to cut myself.

"Are you okay? You kind of had a breakdown and left." He asked me, bringing me upright. I blushed. I can't believe I just had breakdown in front of Edward! I am such an idiot!

"Oh, uh. Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said, laughing nervously. He looked at me, amused, a glint in his eyes. I bet I was as red as a tomato. I started scratching my arm where I last cut myself. Sometimes the cuts irritated me. His eyes narrowed at the sight of my arm. I looked down. Shit, he saw the cuts.  
_  
"_Who. Did. This?" He asked me furiously, his eyes darkening with furry.

"Tripped." I lied, horribly, my voice cracking pathetically. He grabbed my arm with the cut and analyzed the healing, pink lines, tracing it with his finger. It felt nice, a shock of electricity going through me, making me shiver in pleasure.

"Bella. This is a mark you get from a razor." He told me, letting go of my arm. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling and exhaling.

"Yeah, well. I was using my razor the wrong way, so it cut in the skin." I told him. It wasn't really a lie. Just the words were used deceivingly.

"Really?" He asked doubtfully, raising his eyebrows. I nodded, unable to speak. He wouldn't find out, he couldn't.

"You just said you tripped." He told me icily, clearly seeing through my lie.

"Uh, well, I got two cuts. One I got because I tripped. The other with the razor." I told him, looking at the ground. I looked up to see his more calm. He hopefully dropped the subject, but something about his expression told me that he wasn't convinced.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He told me, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait! Why tomorrow?" I shouted, desperately wanting to spend more time with him. His presence made my stomach twist into knots. I liked the feeling. It took away from the physical pain that was there permanently.

He flashed me a crooked smile, "You weren't feeling well. Remember?"  
I was instantly disappointed. Why did I have to make up an excuse? "Oh, yeah, you're right. My stomach does feel sort of tingly." Tingly because of the butterflies, I added internally. He smiled widely, winking at me, turning around. "Bye Edward." I muttered under my breath, smiling slightly. I liked the way his name just rolled off my tongue. Edward. Edward. Edward.  
I walked home, listening to my iPod the whole time. After about ten minutes of walking, I made my way inside. I checked the time on the clock, **2:34pm.****  
**Some free time to myself, finally. I was about to go upstairs when the phone rang. Who could be calling now? I raced towards the phone, tripping two times on my way.  
(Bella is Regular writing. Other person_is _**Bold)****  
**  
"Hello?" I asked into the phone, breathless.  
_**  
"**_**Hello, is this Isabella Swan?"** _a gruff voice asked me._  
_  
"_Yes."  
**  
"This is Officer Klein. I was Charlie's good friend. I have some bad news. Charlie and Renee were in a car accident. Charlie was drunk, and smashed into another car, killing****themselves. I am terribly sorry for your loss." **

I froze. No more Charlie and Renee? Renee, I had no problem with, but she wasn't really even my mother. I decided to put on an act. I muffled a slight whimper and sniffled into the phone,  
"Oh G-d. Thank you for telling me."  
_**  
"I really am sorry. At least you will be living in a safe residence with a responsible guardian. Your Guardian was chosen by Charlie a last year." **_

What? Oh no, who did he choose? "Who is the person that I will be living with now?" I asked, shivering uncontrollably from the possible outcome.  
_  
The last two words I ever wanted to hear washed through my ears. **"Jacob Black."**_

* * *

**The more reviews i get the faster i will update! Please, tell me what you think of the story so far! Thanks!**

Alice


	3. Chapter 3

**(BPOV) **_NO! __Jacob Black. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. _

I stopped breathing. It was like all the air was sucked out of me with full force. _No._ This cannot be happening to me. Why? _Whatever, Bella! Tough it out! _My mind commanded me. It will be fine. Wouldn't it?  
I know I will be okay. I know I can handle it. I just hope I don't get raped. That would really suck. PLEASE, SUCK? That's not even the beginning of it. Well, there you have it, the story of my life: getting beaten and molested. Having to sit in a locked closet, hiding from my feelings and fears instead of facing them – yup, that's the way things are for me. Seventeen ain't so sweet.

**"Hello? Bella? Are you there?"** The voice of the officer came out of the phone, snapping me out of my own little world.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. When will I be...moving in with…Jacob?" I asked him, my voice cracking at the devil's name. I shook my head, clearing my mind from the...images.

**"You have 7 days to pack. I truly am sorry. I hope your night isn't too difficult. I suggest you call someone to get you through the night. I feel terrible, truly. I'm so sorry  
for your loss. Goodbye."** Then came the dial tone. I wanted to call him right back and tell him about the abuse. I wouldn't – couldn't.

Did someone choose me specifically? Did I have to be the target for all arrows? Was someone up there trying to take away everything from me – making me become a nauseating, self-destructive nobody?When life finally gave me a chance to live a normal life, did they really have to take it away so fast? I laughed out loud without humor. It's true what they say, misery loves company. I just wish there was someone who could just take all the pain away – even if it was just being a nothing. Like the frigid air on a winter's morning, or the crackling sound fire makes on the hearth of a fireplace.

Cutting does help a lot, but not fully. It's like the blazing gashes send waves of pain out of my system, but it doesn't empty it thoroughly. Edward, however, makes me feel safe. It was a nervous, tingly feeling. But safe. It was like he made me feel numb inside. He didn't necessarily remove any pain, but froze it. I felt happy, an inadequate word used to describe me on any normal day. I had to admit, as many times as I tried to deny it, I started to have a little crush on Edward. It makes no sense, like a middle school crush where you'd spend all of geography doodling 'Mrs. Bella Cullen' all over your notebook until it was abundant with scribbles.

I talk to him for one day and 'poof', I have a crush. It's pathetic to allow him to have this type of effect on me. He would just be another verdict of my pain. I can't let him inside. I can't let anybody inside. A part of me still loved Jacob, the old Jacob. But then there was Edward. He was entirely different from anyone else I knew. Jacob made me feel like I was good enough to be apart of this world, but Edward made me feel like I was better than I am. I only knew him for a day, though it felt like a lot longer. It was already too dangerous to let him so close to me. He was already starting to unravel the secrets to my past. That's it! I can't take all this nonsense. It's one thing to be depressed, and other suicidal. All this shit happening in my life is unbearable! I felt like crying but I had to be stronger than that, for I was moving in with my greatest dream and worst nightmare. I rushed upstairs, dropping the phone on the floor, the dial tone still purring.

I ran into my bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I panted heavily as I grabbed my razor from the drawer. I held it up to the light, and watched as glints of sparkles caressed the edges of the blade. Dry blood encrusted the tip of the blade. I held the razor to my wrist, making slashes. With every excruciating shock of pain, came a surpassing sense of pleasure. Ah, pure pleasure. I deserved this. It's the only reason I cut myself. I am shit, so why not be treated like shit. Yes, Charlie and Jacob already did that but this is different. Once I had done enough slashes for my liking, I went to the sink. Drying the cuts, still knowing that in the end, the blood would come back. I didn't even make it to the bed before I broke down on the floor, crying.

******************************6 days after, School morning**************************

I was now on the bench, reviewing my homework. I leave to go to Jacob's tomorrow. I was talking on the phone with him. He reminded me of how much he loved me and how much 'fun' it would be. Unfortunately, I picked up the double meaning to his words. I usually hang out with the Cullen's now. They seem so nice but I can't get too attached to them, just in case. They have been getting more suspicious about my cuts lately, and even more when they saw me flinching every second somebody grabbed me. But, that doesn't mean I have to give up hope to live a normal life, right? I mean, I always dreamed that I could go to university and become a journalist. Today, I wore one of my best outfits, better then my usual. A pair of ragged jeans with a long, blue, faded shirt, topped off with my worn out tennis shoes. I was reviewing my essay for English. I rolled up my sleeves, biting on the end of my pencil. _Oh wait! There shouldn't be a 'you' there. Stupid Bella! Silly mistake!_ I was about to erase it when I felt somebody sit next to me.

I turned around to meet the same beautiful pair of green eyes I picture in my dreams every night. Those same eyes that make my heart miss a few beats.  
I have a crush on Edward Cullen. _Perfect Bella! You aren't supposed to let people in! Ugh!_"Hey." He murmured softly, smiling his breathtaking smile at me. I held in my breath, smiling back shyly. I murmured a small 'hello'. I of course being myself blushed at my embarrassing shyness. What is wrong with me? How does he have this effect on me? He could make me forget about everything? I heard a loud booming laugh, making me jump a foot in the air.

"Why, hello there Eddie! Aw, stop it! You're making Bella blush. Are you flirting with her?" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. My cheeks turned dark crimson while I looked down, my hair covering my face. I could sense Edward glaring at Emmett,

"Shut up Em. You are mentally retarded. Did you know that?" Edward said icily, his tone scaring me. I shivered slightly, remembering Jacob. I didn't even hear Emmett answer. I looked up curiously, seeing both boys' eyes locked on my arms. What? Shit! I rolled up my sleeves before going to school. I completely forgot about my newer cuts! Shit, shit shit!

"Did you do this?" Emmett asked, horrified, after finally being able to talk. Why? He shouldn't care about me, just like Jacob said last night, 'you're worthless piece of shit'. I still care for Emmett anyways, like my big brother.

"It's nothing. Um, just got a slight cut. Bye." I said, trying to run past them, but Edward grabbed my arm, bringing me to a halt. I automatically winced, his arm pressing against the cut through my clothes. He immediately let go, bringing his hands to my shoulders, gently.

"Bella, you always say 'a slight cut'. It's more, Bella. Stop pushing people away. We're all trying to become close to you. Now tell me the truth; are you cutting yourself? Please Bella! Let me in!" Edward pleaded apprehensively, his eyes burning into mine. My eyes started to tear up. Could I tell him? At least he doesn't know about the abuse yet. That's an up side. Suddenly the bell rang. Thank g-d to my personal savior.

"I have to get to class. Bye!" said him, looking away from his eyes. I tore myself away from him, running into the school. The first few classes of the day were a blur. I wasn't even paying attention to Alice, not that she realized. I got to our table when the lunch bell rang. It was 'our' table now and I was included! I was sitting in-between Edward and Alice. Alice was happily chatting away with Rose. Emmett and Jasper were talking basketball. I had no idea about the latest games due to the fact my home was television-less. Edward was glaring at his food, his jaw tense. He wouldn't even look at me. A pang of hurt faltered the speed of my heartbeat.

Alice brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey Bella, we want to go shopping, tomorrow? Ask Charlie!"

"Charlie and Renee died. I am moving in with Jacob." I muttered angrily, taking a bite of my sandwich. Now that Charlie was gone, I could eat more often. They all gasped, shocked.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us? You acted really glum this week, we should have figured out!" Rose asked me, upset at the news and disappointed in her self.

" It's fine," I told her soothingly, and then snorted, "I'm not sad that they died." I told them, raising my eyebrow. Shit, I can't say that! Uh! Think quickly Bella! "I mean, I am sad that they died." I said; fake sobbing and sniffing a little. I looked at Edward's expression, which softened now.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. You should have told us." Edward told me quietly, rubbing circles in my back. It felt nice. I stared at his gorgeous face, wishing I could stroke his cheek. I know that there is no chance of Edward and I getting together, but I could always wish. My love for Jacob was starting to fade. "Thanks." I mumbled, looking down at my food.

"Wait? Who are you moving in with? Jacob? Who is he?" Jasper asked, his head tilted to the side questioningly. I flinched at his name, but thankfully nobody noticed.

"My guardian that Charlie choose for me. Jacob is also my boyfriend." My voice cracked pathetically at the use of his name. I heard a slight gasp from Alice and Rose of course. They kept telling me how Edward really liked me; of course they knew my crush on him. Alice told me how we were going to be together and how I should never bet against Alice. Her eyes were wary, looking at Edward. I hesitantly looked at him, afraid of his reaction. He didn't say anything. He just shoved his chair away, storming out of the cafeteria.

He didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

(EPOV)

I stormed out the cafeteria, needing to clear my mind.

Boyfriend? I guess it's not too surprising. I should have known. She is beautiful and perfect. What's not to like about her? Why had she not even told me about this Jacob? If he was her boyfriend, wouldn't she be eager to tell me about him. Instead, she flinched at his name. Shouldn't your face get brighter and get all googly-eyed when you mention somebody that important? Before Bella, I had no reason for everything. Then she came into my life, and gave me something to look forward to when I wake up in the morning. She gave me a mystery to solve, to keep me awake at night. She was so...different from everyone else. So unique. She didn't mask herself in makeup like other girls did, and she didn't care about clothes. Not like she needs any of it. She was naturally beautiful. But what troubled me was the fact that she flinch at her boyfriend's name. It might just be a minor flinch but it could mean something. She had some kind of resentment towards him and I would find out what it was. Did she even like him? I would have to talk to her about it after school.

(BPOV)

What had I done? Did I say something wrong? He didn't know about the abuse or the cuts. It couldn't have been that I said that I had a boyfriend. He doesn't like me in that way. He couldn't. As Jacob had said, I was a worthless hoe that nobody wanted. I was lucky I had him. Maybe Edward was mad that I just didn't tell him…but why would he need to know? It was just a boyfriend, nothing special. Yes, I loved Jacob but I did not love the monster he was transforming into. I loved the old Jacob. But he's gone. It has been already been five minutes since Edward left, and our table was dead silent; well it was, before Emmett decided to break it.

"So, guys. Want to hear a pick up line?" He asked excitedly, ignoring the glares his friends sent him, questioning his sanity. "Hey, Rose. Let's go to my bedroom after school and do some math problems. Add the bed. Subtract the clothes. Divide the legs. And multiply!" Emmett said loudly, making sure that everyone could hear him. We all chuckled at his sheer idiocy. I bet Emmett could cheer up a mental asylum full of depressed people.

"Why did Edward just leave? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" I told them, looking at the direction that he left, longingly. I wanted him to come back. I needed answers.

"Oh please, Bella. Don't even start it." Alice said, snorting. Rosalie just shook her head in agreement, giving me a knowing look. What the hell?

"What the hell are you guys talking about? I don't know shit about what you guys are saying." I told them annoyed. Can't they just give me a straight out answer.

"Calm down there Bells. All Alice is saying is that Eddie got a little boner before when he thought you were little miss single and sexy and now he's mad that you gots a boyfriend." Emmett said stupidly, giving me the thumbs up. A boner? What the hell? Sure...

"Yeah, sure. Edward doesn't like me. And anyways, I don't even like Jac-" I stopped. I can't tell them that I don't like him! That would only give them the clues to piece the puzzle together.

"You don't like what?" Alice asked me, her perfect eyebrow arched. Crap...

"Umm...I don't like…Jac-Jackass's! I hate jackasses; just felt like telling you guys that." I lied, looking down at my food, chuckling nervously. I couldn't see there faces but I knew that they knew something was up. I was born a horrible liar. Shit, why did I have to bring it up? Ugh, I'm so stupid, like usual. I let my mind wander to other subjects. Crap! I move in with Jacob tomorrow. Goodbye house of horrors, hello train of terror. Whatever, I deserve it anyways. I am a piece of ugly shit that doesn't deserve to live. I didn't even care about living anymore, really. Until now...

"Oh yeah! Bella, we are getting together on Sunday. You want to come? We are just going to meet at my house and…you know. Do whatever." Alice suggested with a mischievous smile. What was she up to? Oh, no. I'm scared. I looked at her and at that moment, I swear, I saw Alice as the joker in Dark Knight, in a straight jacket holding a steak knife. Shudder.

"Err…yes. I think I can come. Sure. Just give me your address." I told her hesitantly, thinking of how I could make my way out in a way for Jacob not to notice. Oh wait! He works on Sundays!

"How are you going to get to my house?" Alice asked, her eyes glowing.

"Uh, walking?" I answered.

"No, you aren't! Edward will pick you up! It will be perfect! Thanks Bella!" She said, squealing and clapping. Not even letting me react to her childless. I nodded my head tentatively. Edward? I would have to confront him, after school. Interrupting my thought process, the bell rang.

**********************After School, parking lot**************************

Edward ignored me during biology. He didn't even talk to me or wait for me like he always does. Sigh. Now it was time to confront him. Alice told me that she had a feeling that this would happen so she brought her Porsche so she could bring everyone home, except Edward and I. I walked over to his Volvo, waiting for him to approach. I needed answers.

After a few minutes, I saw him making his way to his car, oblivious that I was here. Oh g-d; he looked gorgeous. His bronze disheveled hair glistened in the sunlight. His jaw was set in a hard line, as he strode gracefully to his car, not noticing me. Yet. He looked up from the ground, his eyes locked on mine.

He walked faster. Now we were facing each other. "We need to talk." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other before laughing nervously.

"Edward, why did you just leave? Did I say something wrong?" I asked him unsurely, my eyes giving the ground unnecessary attention.

"Bella, you just never told me you had a boyfriend. Or that your parents died and you for sure never told me you were moving in with your boyfriend, Jacob!" He said, his voice getting louder and harsher with each word. I winced slightly; I didn't know I had hurt him so much. I really am a monster.

"Why do I have to tell you that I have a boyfriend? Or that I'm moving in with Jacob? That's my business; not yours." I told him icily, glaring at him. I started to get this uneasy and nauseous feeling from Jacob. Edward didn't understand why I couldn't tell him. There was the faint possibility that they would meet him and see how…he has a slight temper.

"Bella, I truly care about you. I'm your friend." My heart faltered vaguely as he said the word friend. Ugh. I'm falling hard for him. "I want to know those little details in your life. I want to know you. Now, why do you flinch at Jacob's name? Why do you have bruises on your body? Why do you have cuts on your arm? Why do you push away anyone and everyone who tries to be apart of your life?" He shouted at me angrily. I could see the blazing curiosity in his eyes. I looked around the parking lot. I noticed that Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were all there, looking at us sympathetically. They are my...friends in a way. I ignored his questions, tears sweeping through my eyes.

"Don't. Say. That." I told him, my voice cracking.

"What?" He asked me confused and irritated.

"Don't say you care about me! Don't. Lie." I yelled at him. My arms wrapped around my body, trying to keep myself from falling to pieces in front of him. My eyes were glued to the ground, quiet whimpers escaping my chest. All the bruises Jacob and Charlie left on me, all the cuts I slashed into my arms, suddenly felt like they weighed a million pounds – like they were burning. I felt transparent, like all my secrets and pain were completely evident to Edward. Suddenly, a finger pressed under my chin, pulling my face up, forcing me to look into his smoldering green eyes.

"Bella, I'm not lying. I really do care for you. I-I" He stuttered, letting go of my chin. What is he trying to say?

"You what? Stop Edward! You are just making this worse! Just spit it out!"

"I- like- I" He said, stumbling over his words again. He seemed nervous.

"Just say it Edward! Tell me you don't care about me!"

"Enough! I like you Bella! I like you and not just like a friend! More then a friend! That's why I care about you! That's why I'm jealous about you and Jacob! I like you!"

I froze, waiting for the anger to come. Instead, I felt…happy. My insides were all bubbly. He likes me! He likes me! I could sing it all day long! But, I couldn't let him in. If I told Jacob, I would have to break up with him and he would beat me up, not that I cared. What I cared about was Edward. What if Jacob went after Edward? I would never take that chance. I could tell Edward that I like him and how Jacob abuses me. I love that option. Yet, I know that Jacob would still come after Edward. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't take the chance of Edward getting hurt. So I did what I had to do, to keep from hurting myself, to keep from hurting him.

The next words I spoke broke my heart. I felt like it was wrenched of all its substance, leaving it with nothing but the searing pain of emptiness.

"Edward, I don't like you in that way Edward. I love Jacob, not you."And I ran away, letting the tears run thick. I ran away until I tripped and fell. A physical pain lingered on my arms. My vision was hazy; my eyes clouded with tears. I couldn't get up nor did I want to. I lay on the cement, watching a tiny bit of blood dribble down my arms. I heart faint voices coming closer. I didn't look up. I just closed my eyes and waited until I was succumbed into a bottomless pool of hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**(BPOV)**

My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was staring at a creamy white ceiling. My vision was still a little hazy. I was laying down on something really comfortable - a bed! Well that beats the pavement. I turned my head to the right, my eyes half closed. At the sight I saw, I jumped half a foot into the air. I saw Emmett's face mere inches from mine, looking at me with curiosity.

"Jeez Emmett! Personal space!" I told him shakily.

I put my hand on my heart, trying to slow my breathing. I sat up slowly, feeling an excruciating pain in my arm. I looked over and saw a bandage. The memories came flooding into my mind. Edward. Edward telling me he liked me and of course stupid, idiotic me, rejecting him. I tripped and that left me with the searing pain in my arm. Oh no! Edward. How could I? It was for his own good, right? I mean he would thank me, if he knew the truth about me. He wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me. Who would? I looked up and saw all of them there...except the one person I wanted to see, Edward.

"See Emmett; this is what happens if you shove your face in everything. Idiot." Rose muttered, slapping his shoulder.

"Aw, Rose. Don't you want another type of physical contact; it could involve slapping…or whipping." Emmett suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at her. I heard her breathing stop while she looked at him dreamily. She quickly shook her head, clearing her mind to glare at him.

"Hey Bella. How you feeling? That was quite a fall. No serious injuries. Edward is training to be a doctor so he fixed you up. But, uhm...he had to leave." Alice said unhappily, slowly down at the end. I wasn't used to her mood. She was always so hyperactive, weird. What happened with Edward? Did he even believe my lie? I was horrible at lying, but maybe the proof that I was crying helped? I looked out the window, where a silver moon hung from the black sky.

"Wait guys! What time is it?" I asked them panicking. If it was Saturday, Jacob would be pissed. I should already be at his house.

Rose looked at me, confused about my reaction, "Don't worry Bella, you were only unconscious for a couple hours. It's 8:00." I let out a sigh of relief. Thank g-d.

"Uh, Rose and Bella, we need to have a talk between just us girls." Alice told us, glaring at the guys pointedly. Emmett grinned deviously, putting his hands up in the air as surrender. Emmett rose from his seat and slammed Jasper on his back. They both dashed up the stairs, leaving 'us girls' alone. It was silent despite Jasper's muffled screams.

"Emmett! Put me the f-" Too bad he couldn't finish. Alice interrupted loudly,

"Anyways, Bella, why did you say you didn't like Edward? That is bullshit, and you know it. You like him Bella. So why'd you do it?" She asked calmly, though her brown eyes blazing with curiosity.

I looked away quickly. I couldn't tell them. I could trust them, but would what they think of me? I mean, I can tell them of the abuse, I guess. But...how will I explain my cuts? Would they think I was self-destructive or possibly suicidal?

"I, uh, had my reasons. I just d-don't like him." I told them, not even letting myself say his name. I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I felt like crying. I felt like screaming. I felt like bearing my soul for the two girls in front of me. But, of course, I didn't and I wouldn't. I guess I just couldn't hold it in. Traitor tears came from my eyes, sobs escaping my chest. Alice and Rose quickly fled to my side, rubbing my back and telling me soothing words.

"It's not your fault. It's okay Bella, its fine." _It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. Shut up!_ I wanted to tell them,_ it's my fault!_

"It's my FAULT! Not Edwards! Jacob ABUSES ME! I CUT MYSELF! OKAY? ARE YOU HAPPY? IT'S MY FAULT, MINE!" I yelled at them, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around them. I started to sway back and forth, whispering "It's my fault. It's my fault." I probably looked like a mental person, huddling on the floor. Plagued with horrifying memories, I had a right to be. This would have never happened if I met Edward. He would have never...liked me! He wouldn't be dragged into this mess that was I. None of them would have had to put up with me! I looked over at Alice and Rose, the fresh tears in the contours of my eyes. They had there mouths open, shocked and worried expressions on their faces. I guess I yelled it a little too loud because I heard Emmett's suddenly stop attacking Jasper, and Jasper's quiet footsteps descend the stairwell.

"JACOB BEATS YOU? I WILL KICK HIS ASS! Wait, you cut yourself?" Emmett said, double taking the information I had given. I didn't even answer him. I couldn't. I quickly wiped away the tears that were now covering my face. I let my head fall in shame, my hair covering my face. Somehow, I didn't feel ridiculous and utterly repulsive for bearing my soul. A new emotion clouded my self-hatred. Embarrassed. I was Embarrassed.

"Okay, guys. I needed to tell you and I trust you. I know you won't tell anybody unless I want them to know." I told them truthfully, checking all the reactions. They seemed all touched that they knew I trusted them. I needed them. I couldn't be alone anymore. I didn't want to. I continued on, "Jacob does beat me. He is my boyfriend. Before it was all just sweet kisses and moonlit picnics and I adored him. But, then he met Charlie. He never raped me; however…he made me give him a blow job." A shudder rippled through me as I recalled the memory. "Charlie also used to abuse me and Renee did nothing, but stand around and take it in. I hated the pain I felt. The belts and punches left bruises. Whatever, it doesn't hurt that badly. But, the words stung the most. They made me feel worthless and disgusting. I found cutting myself to be self-relieving. It started with small cuts, and then went to large, bloody gashes. It's this feeling that makes me feel...amazing. I know that sounds crazy, but you don't know what I have been through. It just helps. I always try to stop, but I wasn't brave enough to stop. I couldn't endure what happened when I woke up the next day, or what happened before I went to sleep that night, or what happened when Charlie had a bad day at work. I couldn't face the wrath that lied beyond my bedroom doors without having that sense of release with me. But now, I am moving in with Jacob, my guardian, since my parents died. But, I really do like Edward, much more than I should, actually. And I was so happy that he liked me back but, I just couldn't let him in. What if once he found out about my past, he wouldn't want me anymore? I had to lie to him, for his own safety. If Jacob found out about Edward, 'a whole lot of shit' is the only thing to expect. Do you understand now, why I don't let anyone in, why I lied to Edward?" I told them quietly, my voice deep, my eyes filling with fresh tears.

They all looked so shocked at what happened to me. It was so abrupt, really. One second they don't know one thing about me, and the next, they know the horrifying memories that plagued my past, present, and future.

"Bella, don't worry. We can turn Jacob in! We can tell the cops! He will be dealt with!" Jasper told me in a rushed tone, after recovering from his stupor. I just shook my head firmly. Jacob wouldn't let a barred cell keep him from hurting me. No, that would only make it worse.

"No, guys. You don't understand. I can't tell the police. It's my problem. I trusted you with my secret and you need to trust me with my decision." I told them, my eyes glued to the floor. I stroked my finger across my cheek, eradicating the fallen tears.

"Okay Bella. It is your choice, but I think your making the wrong one! I should kick his ass!" Alice threatened, glaring at the wall. She might be small and perky, but when she is pissed she is like the devil.

I laughed humorlessly. "Thanks Alice, in time."

"We need to get you to stop cutting yourself Bella! It's horrible." Rose told me softly, her face the epitome of hurt.

"I know. I will stop." I lied to them, but luckily she couldn't tell because of my voice was already cracking from the crying. Suddenly we heard the front door slam open. Edward was here. Oh, shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**(BPOV) **

Oh no! Edward was here. I prayed to g-d that he didn't hear my outburst.

"Hey guys, is Bella awake yet?" He asked from the doorway. Hearing footsteps coming closer, my breath came out in a gasp. Only now I realized I was holding my breath. He didn't hear it! I gave everyone a look, telling them to act as if nothing happened. They all nodded their heads nonchalantly. Alice was suddenly very happy, ignoring the subject we had just discussed. I'm guessing it's because she knows a secret that Edward doesn't. I chucked mentally. Alice will be Alice.

"Oh, yeah bro. Bella is here now…uh, awake." Emmett said seriously, hesitating slightly. Oh wait...Edward is here and he thinks I don't like him! I totally forgot! Great, it won't be awkward at all now! Heavy sarcasm. I heard him freeze and his breath came quicker. He ignored it and continued making his way towards us. When he saw me, he let out a breath of relief, oblivious to my puffy, red eyes, his crooked grin taking over his face. I realized that he would only give me that smile, _my _smile. His face was instantly changed, his expression hurt. I quickly felt horrible, wanting to comfort him. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to...be with him. I wanted him a lot more than I should, and that was my dilemma; that I couldn't have what I wanted – what I needed so much. Calm down Bella, stay calm. My eyes flashed from the floor towards him again, he quickly recovered from his pained expression and forced smile on his breath taking face. Good actor.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" I couldn't even answer him at that moment. I was too dazed, loving the way my name just rolled off his tongue. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks. Er, thanks about fixing up my arm too." I told him quietly, blushing a light scarlet and looking at the floor.

Alice cleared her throat. "Well, Rose and I are going shopping. And uh, Emmett and Jasper have to go…help Carlisle at the hospital. We will just leave you guys alone." I looked at her alarmingly, my expression pleading otherwise. Emmett looked confused for about a minute until he realized Alice's plan. He nodded his head and they left. Just like that. Did I say how much I hated Alice at this moment? There was an awkward silence for about five minutes. Thankfully Edward decided to break it.

"Uh, Bella, I understand that you don't like me…in that sense. We will just be friends. I'm…fine…with that." He told me quietly, wincing slightly at the words 'friend' and 'fine'. My heart ripped into a million shreds at his words. This was so confusing! I couldn't even look at him in fear that I wouldn't be able to look away. I couldn't answer him in fear of his response. I wanted to go right up and kiss him and tell him that I do truly like him! I couldn't think like that! Edward is clearly oblivious to my sadness because I lied to him. It's like he see's everything in black and white. I nodded slightly, looking at him and smiling weakly. He reached out his hand to help me get off the couch. I eagerly took it, feeling the electricity that flowed throughout our bodies. Pure bliss… until he let go. Momentary luxury. When his hand released mine, I felt empty. It was a nauseating feeling. This was getting bad. It was like instead of merely wanting him in my life, I needed him now. I needed him to hold me, to keep me from breaking into pieces. Yes, it was pathetic. I felt like crying. We were now facing each other, our expressions intense.

"Friends?" He asked, his eyes smoldering mine. My heart faltered. I suppose him being a friend in my life was better than not having him in my life at all. But I hating always having to fight the urge of telling him I wanted to be more than friends.

"Friends."

My heart was in worse condition now, if possible. It was like before my heart was just a broken organ inside me. Now, it was like the pieces were burning inside me, eventually disappearing. It was as if it was never there in the first place.

"So, as friends, do you want to play a game of 'twenty questions' to steal time away." He asked me eagerly, his eyes still brimming with sadness.

"Sure. You go first. What's your favorite colour?" I asked him, impatiently awaiting his answer. I wanted to know more about him.

"Red. You?"

"Green." I answered immediately, blushing and looking down. I realized that the reason I said that was because it was Edward's eye colour. I looked up slightly to meet his perplexed gaze, but he let it go and continued.

"Favorite food?"

"Hmm...pizza." I told him in a duh tone, sounding exactly like Emmett. He chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "What?" I asked him confused.

"You sounded exactly like Emmett." he told me, laughing lightly. I froze. Did he read my mind? I ignored it and repeated his question.

"Pizza for sure." he said, agreeing with me. My heart sped up. We had something in common. "What do you look for in a guy?" he asked me softly, the atmosphere suddenly turning intense.

"Charming, funny, gorgeous, curious, sensitive, caring, protective, and has the most breathtaking smile." I told him easily, listing off all his characteristics. I looked up at him blushing, hoping he didn't get a clue that he was what I was looking for in a guy. Apparently he didn't, because he looked close to tears, his face hurt. He quickly covered it and smiled slightly. "What do you look for in a girl?" I fired back at him.

He looked down answering, "Beautiful, interesting, mysterious, inimitable, unique, endearing, genial, cordial, and has the most warm brown eyes." I blushed furiously. I know he can't be talking about me. I am everything but that. I was drawn out of my thinking with his soft voice asking me, "Do you love him?"

My breath hitched as I thought of an answer. Should I lie? I mean, either way I am lying and telling the truth. I love my old Jacob, but not the new Jacob. I don't love him, though I do in a way. I decided the best way to answer was…

---Bella's house after---

After we agreed on being _friends _and played 'twenty questions', I left, rushed, telling him I was tired. I didn't answer his question. I just made up an excuse. I was too much of a coward to fess up. I couldn't just answer it, for I didn't even know the answer to that question. Do I love him? I did. Tomorrow I'm off to see Jacob, wishing Edward was here comforting me and telling me that everything was going to be alright, and soothing me. But that wouldn't happen, as much as I wished with every bone in my body that it would. I just need to tough it out. The beatings didn't hurt that much anyways. I will be fine, I tried to convince myself. My Jacob is still there – somewhere inside of him. He'll find it again someday. I hope. I took a long shower, letting the heat relax my tense muscles. I went to sleep right away. Even throughout unconsciousness, the dread of tomorrow's events never left my mind.

* * *

**Hey guys, hoped you liked the chapter. I'm sorry if it was boring or anything. Anyways, if i get 20 more reviews you will have the next chapter posted within days.:)  
R&R  
~Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**(BPOV)**

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

I woke up dizzily, slamming my hand on the alarm, groaning. I turned my head slightly to see that it was 9:00, Jacob would pick me up in 1 hour. I lazily got off my bed, dragging my feet towards the bathroom. I got into the shower and took a quick shower. After i had put my hair in a messy bun i went to my closet to pick out an outfit. Faded gray jeans, ripped with holes, and a blue hoodie that was torn up. I sighed at my lack of money, if only i had i could actually buy decent clothes. I checked the clock quickly, 9:45. I got my bag where i stuffed all my items and ran down stairs, tripping a few times. I got into the kitchen and snuck a couple of bars inside my bag,apples and any other foods i could find that could fit inside. Just in case Jacob would be like Charlie and not give me alot of options towards food. Shit, i forgot my razor! I dropped my bag on the floor, creating a loud thump, and raced upstairs. I quickly entered my bathroom and found my razor. I grabbed it and ran back stairs, shoving it into my bag. I gasped for air, panting. I walked out the door and waited for Jacob to arrive. _Okay Bella, you are about to see Jacob. Breath deeply, stay quiet and nothing will happen to you._I tried to convince myself, it wasn't working. I tried to think about happy thoughts. uh..puppies? No, that didn't work. Hmm..what could make me happy? I let out a sigh, concentrating hard. Edward. I could feel the smile spread across my face. My smile faltered once i thought about the course of events that had just occurred. He thinks i don't like him back.

I ran , not caring about anything anymore. Edward didn't live that far away, so i raced towards his house. I was running as fast as i could, not caring about my breathing. I got to his house with in 5 minutes, panting for air. I grabbed onto my knees for support while i gasped for my breathing was steady, I walked up to the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK  
**  
Of course Edward answered the door with all his glory, looking positively gorgeous. His reddish hair was messy, bed hair, and he was wearing nothing but plaid pyjama pants. My breath hitched just looking at his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Bella." He breathed, his face beaming and his eyes bright. I smiled slightly, happy for his reaction to my presence.

"Edward. Hi." I whispered distantly, too preoccuiped with his chest. My gaze was still locked on his chest, yet for some reason i couldn't draw them away. I should know that by now my cheeks were a deep red. I heard Edward clear his throat, i snapped my eyes to his. He didn't looked annoyed from my ogling, actually quite happy.

" Enjoying the view?" he teased, crossing his hands over his chest. I giggled nervously, embarrassed. G_d, I'm so stupid. I decided to act cool about it, not seem all anxious or worried that he had caught me. Well who could blame me, he's hot!

" Actually i am. Pretty nice." I told him nonchantly, smirking slightly as his eyes widen. His breath caught but he just shook it off and grinned at me widely. He gestured for me to come in with his hand, i quickly walked inside the house.

"Aren't you suppose to move in with _Jacob?_" He asked, basically growling Jacob's name. My heart stuttered, he is so sexy when he's angry.

" Yeah, i'm supposed to. I'm not." I told him, my eyes staring straight at his. I felt sparks go through me from this little event. I shivered in pleasure.

" Why not?" He asked me, stepping closer to me. For some reason, the song sexual healing came up in my mind, shit. I'm turning into Emmett.

" I can't. I don't love him. I don't want him. He just _abuses _the relationship." I told him coolly, i would tell him after about the abusing. Right now, i needed him.

" Oh, that's good." He told me, not even thinking about what he was saying. " Yeah." I whispered, stepping closer to him. I hated the space between us, i wanted to just hold him tight.

" So, you don't love him." He asked me, a small lighting up his face.

" I don't love him. This other guy caught my attention."

" Really? Who is he? Do i know him?" he asked me, slightly sadder. So oblivious to the fact that i was talking about him.

" Yes, you do know him. Guess who?" I asked him exictedly. His frown deepend, " Who?"

" You." I whispered, closing the space between us.

I kissed him. My lips met his, it felt like fireworks were surrounding us. His lips were so soft and inviting and they soon began moving against mine. Our lips moved in sync and he began to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms were trapped around my waist. I felt every curve of his body against mine. The kiss was making me dizzy with pleasure.  
His tongue ran against my bottom lip when suddenly...

**Honk!**

I opened my eyes dreamily, seeing Jacob in the car waving his hands like a manic for me to get in.  
" Bella, What the hell? Get in the g-d damn car! Shit! After bringing you to my damn house i have to get to work!" He yelled at me frustrated. I sighed and made my way towards his car.

I was daydreaming.

* * *

  
Sorry if it was bad, my beta wasnt here. so i tried my best. Review!! thanks:)  
I havent even started my next chapter, and i am leaving soon. So after a week and a half, if i have about 30 reviews when i come back  
i will post the chapter!

Alice


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I fixed the chapter, and i added more things. So you would understand it more if you read from the beginning of this insteda of continuing where i left off in the preview.**

(BPOV)

I slammed the door hard, frustrated with Jacob and his intolerance, and shoved myself on the seat. "Hey, don't slam the door too hard! Don't you know how long it took to fix up this car? You don't want my temper to..." He trailed off, chuckling darkly. I flinched slightly, but ignored him and looked out the window the entire drive.

"'Kay, Babe, I got to get to work. But honey, I missed you so much. I'll give you some money for a shopping trip and I'll give you a cell phone so you can contact me whenever. I don't want to be like Charlie honey. I'm sorry I didn't stop him earlier, I just didn't want him not to like me" I scoffed at him, 'not like him?' What the hell? He ignored me and continued, " I want to spoil you…and then we can do something later tonight." Jacob suggested with a mischievous smirk. I can't even imagine what's going on in his mind. Yes, maybe he will spoil me and let me buy things, but then he will use me for his own 'pleasure' and then just beat me to pieces and leave me begging for my death. Charlie would never sexually assault me.

"Sure, bye." I muttered quietly, trying to get out of the car, but before I could fully get out, something grabbed my arm. I winced at the pain of his grip. That would leave a bruise.

"Yes?" I hissed at him in pain, trying to shake off his hold. He laughed without humor.

"You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss," he reminded me darkly. He spun me around on the seat and brought me on his lap, forcing my legs around his waist, in a straddling position. I tried to ignore the urge to just punch him and run towards Edward and tell him everything.

He grabbed the back of my head roughly and forced my lips on his. I froze, feeling at the feeling of his forceful lips on mine. I didn't do anything, didn't feel. I yanked two fistfuls of his hair back, trying to remove his lips from mine, but because he was so strong, he mistook my action as a plea for more. I managed not to puke when his tongue demanded entrance in my mouth. –Gag-. He, finally, let me go about five minutes later, I was panting for air, my throat burning at the lack of oxygen. He held out a red phone. I don't really know many phone producers but it didn't look too bad. I took it out of his hand and slipped it into my pocket.

**-Sunday Morning-**

I woke up with a sudden jolt. There was sweat trickling down my forehead. My entire body had a warm, tingly feeling. My dream was of a mysterious man facing his back towards me. I didn't know who he was. The scene was too blurry for me to comprehend where I was or whom I was with. I kept calling out, trying to attract for his attention. He never listened. He never even turned around. The feeling was one of emptiness. I shook off the dream, shivering slightly. Then I suddenly remember what Jacob did to me. He beat me up and gave me bruises and cuts all over my body. I stretched my arms and whimpered in pain. My whole body felt horrible. I don't remember a lot because I just didn't let myself feel, but I know for sure that he didn't rape me.

I briefly recalled him demanding a blow-job and some other 'R rated' gestures, but not sex. I sighed in relief. I got off the bed and limped towards the closet. I opened it and looked at myself through the body-length mirror. I had bruises all over my arms. An array of blue and purple were displayed along my body span. I had a few cuts along my arms also, and lots of cuts on my legs. I gasped; my stomach had a huge gash right above my bellybutton. That isn't going to be good. My face didn't look that bad. I had only a slight bruise on my cheek. Not that noticeable. Jacob was already gone, so I checked the clock. Ten o'clock. Edward would pick me up at eleven o'clock to go to their house. I promised Alice I would come to play Truth and Dare with them, including Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.

I hurried over to my small closet and picked out something that would cover me up. A blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Of course, it was Alice's idea as a present for being her best friend. I got dressed as quickly as I could, trying to avoid the pain. That was hard to do, considering that at the slightest form any skin contact, the nerves in my body sent a fire-filled electrocution through my veins. It wasn't pleasant to say the least. I couldn't believe Jacob would do this to me…well actually, I could believe it, and that was what scared me. I looked over at the clock again desperately. Almost eleven o'clock. Hmm…I know something that could cheer me up!

I eagerly went through my bag and found my razor. I squealed slightly with eagerness and joy and looked for a patch of skin on my wrist. I found a spot and dug the blade through my skin, throwing my head back and closing my eyes at the feeling. I let the blade fall to the ground and the blood drip into the sink. I sighed at the amazing sensation. I checked the clock quickly again. Shit, 10:55. I didn't know I took that long! Shit, shit! I grabbed the blade, let water run from the sink and watched the blood away. Once it had stopped bleeding, I ran downstairs, grabbing my cell phone and slipping it in my pocket once again.

Edward was outside waiting with all his glory, looking like Adonis himself. He was leaning against his Volvo, his hands in his pockets and a breathtaking crooked smile on his face. His expression was amused, as he looked me over. He laughed.

"Good Morning." he said, still chuckling.

"What's wrong?" I asked him confused.

"We match." He laughed again. I realized that he had a black leather jacket with a long sleeved blue shirt, and dark blue jeans. Yes, we matched perfectly.

I blushed and smiled shyly up at him, he grinned widely back at me. He held the door open for me and i got in, muttering a quiet 'Thank you.'

He started driving at extreme speed once I had buckled my seat-belt, barley even pushing on the pedal, "Can you maybe...i don't know. SLOW DOWN!" I shouted at him breathlessly, hyperventilating. My head was getting dizzy from the speed. He looked over at me then busted out laughing, his head thrown back. His laughter was so…musical?

I couldn't concentrate on that now, "Why are you _laughing_ at me?" I ask him warily, questioning his sanity.

"Bella, I have never gotten a ticket. Don't worry." He told me soothingly, chuckling quietly. I relaxed immediately, still unsure.

"Keep yours eyes on the road." I told him sternly, tapping his chest with my index finger. I think I might faint now due to the fact that he has a damn 6-pack. He's ripped.

"Bella. Nothing is going to happen. Don't worry about it." He told me softly yet again, looking at me instead of road, is he mental? But I ignored it, it seemed like I could see into his soul as his eyes bored into mine. He was amazing, truly. His eyes held adoration, admiration, and…love? Did he really love me? I wanted to tell him everything that has happened. I wanted to shout at him for not figuring it out earlier. I want him to rip Jacob apart, into pieces. But…most of all, I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I loved Edward Cullen. I chuckled mentally for only realizing now, I felt as if I could fly. I love him.  
I would tell him, I had to.

When we would get to his house, I would tell him. We could finally be together. We could live blissfully together. I could get myself to stop cutting myself, I could finally be happy for once. If I was with Edward, I would always be pleased. We could lock Jacob in jail; I don't care if he would yell at me, or even try and come for me. Edward and I would handle this together. I could call the police before, show them the evidence and get Jacob in before he comes after Edward. I would make sure he would never get probation.

I suddenly heard a loud screech, the sound getting louder by the second. I looked over alarmingly ahead of the road; there was a car about to come right at us. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open, oh no. Wait, not Edward. No, I had to do something. Edward tried to get around the car; my eyes were blurry with the tears streaming down my face, as I knew my fate before me. The car hit us with a loud smack, making the car tumble over. Right before the car hit us, I leapt towards Edward, shielding him. He was so startled by my action that he didn't even have time to push me off, which I knew for sure he would have and jumped before me instead. I couldn't let anything happen to him. Not…him.

I could feel the darkness taking over me, but I had to do one more thing. Just before... I looked over at Edward, my vision vague with the dark red liquid dripping down my head. He was unharmed only a mere cut on his arm and an insignificant scrape on his head from what I could see through my hazy sight. He looked fine, but once he realized that I jumped before him his eyes flashed towards me and he checked my head. I didn't know what I looked like, but I knew that it wasn't good by the wretchedness in his eyes; it quickly turned panicky and alerted once he saw what had happened to me on my entire body. I wasn't going to make it. I could feel it. I...wouldn't live.

" I-I love you." I choked out, coughing up blood," Live…" I told him in a strained tone, it hurt to talk.

I felt him shaking me before I was could feel nothing. I was numb.

* * *

**I am evil. I know:) I need about...15 reviews to put up the next chapter. Will Bella live? I'm sorry i made it so sad, but i felt really sad. So, my moods effect my chapters. I felt like this was the right thing to do. I was listening to the song' Cry' by Mandy Moore, relating to the movie 'A walk to remember' Amazing, and i thought the best part of it was...it was different. She died, the main girl charcter, even though the guy loved her. She had to die, she tought him a lesson. And...that's what made this. :) Please review, i would love to hear your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**(EPOV)**

She…loves me? I would have to ask Alice about it later on. I knew she knew something I didn't. Bella was in front of me, coughing up blood. Her body was fso weak and fragile on top of me. I already called 911. She didn't seem to have that many injuries, though, on the other hand, she had a cut on her head and for some reason, lots of blood poured down that shouldn't have considering that the cut wasn't major. Her jeans had a hole in it that let me view another cut, which also kept bleeding continuously. She was dying right in front of me and the ambulance hadn't arrived yet. She couldn't die. No! She...can't. Not now, not right at the moment she told me she loved me. I tried shouting at her, anything that would extend the time I had left to be with her. I knew my time was limited. I couldn't waste it thinking about the future.

"No! Bella! You will live! you will!" It seemed as if I had been trying to convince myself of this more than I had been trying to convince her. I blew a lungful of air into her, growling as I pumped her heart again and again. My vision was hazy, suddenly. My eyes were wet and obstructed by my tears. She had to live. I forced more air down her throat, "Bella! You'll make it! You can't die on me now! I love you!" I could feel her faint heartbeat under my hands. She would live. She had to.

I hadn't heard the sirens coming closer. My mind was clouded with excruciating pain at the sight of her hurting. She coughed up more blood again, her eyes shooting open. She looked at me, and tried to smile while it came out as a grimace. Then, abruptly, her eyes shut and her body became cold and lifeless under my fingers. All my surrounding transformed into a meaningless blur. I couldn't concentrate. I just needed Bella to live. That was the only thing stopping me from giving up.

-**At the Hospital-**

I was pacing the waiting room, anxious to hear any news about Bella. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap, bawling uncontrollably and kept mumbling how it was her fault that she invited Bella over. Oh, was she wrong. It was my fault. If I would have concentrated on where I was going instead of staring at Bella, this wouldn't have happened. It's startling how in one second your life can change from a directed path to anywhere, to a meaningless passage to nowhere. If I wouldn't have been so stubborn and had just listened to Bella's demands and drove slower, then Bella would have still been Bella. Smart Bella. Mysterious Bella. Beautiful Bella. Instead of lifeless Bella. Hurt Bella. Bella that probably wouldn't be Bella soon.

Rose was hugging Emmett for her dear life, crying and whimpering. Even Emmett had a couple tears streak his face, while Jasper's face was tortured and pained. Esme didn't even know her, yet she was also sobbing, guessing due to all of our sadness. Esme always had a compassionate soul; she would always care and love anybody. Yet she hadn't met Bella and probably never will. No. I couldn't let myself think like that. I knew Esme would have loved Bella like her own children, like me. Carlisle was doing the best he could to revive Bella. I know he would. He had to. I have been talking about Bella non-stop to them. I heard the door creak and my head snapped up at Carlisle's worried eyes.

"She's going to be fine, right?" I asked him lifelessly, my voice dead, even to my own ears.

"I…can't say. She is not in the best condition now. She has bruises all over her body and many cuts on her wrists and legs. I don't think she could have gotten that just from the car accident." He told me sadly, his eyes wandering over towards his family. "This isn't just about the car accident anymore."

"What?" I asked, shocked, my breathing coming out harder and rougher.

Alice suddenly got up and hugged me firmly, "I am so sorry I didn't tell you. She just told us lately. She…loves you Edward. She hates Jacob, but she said she couldn't do it." Alice choked out, sobbing on my chest.

"What couldn't she do, Alice?" I asked her, shaking slightly.

"She couldn't tell the police. She was worried that Jacob would go for you. Jacob…_used _to abuse Bella. Bella couldn't take it. She would cut herself. She promised us that she would stop. I guess she lied...but not intentionally. She wanted to, I could see it in her eyes. I guess it was just a promise she _couldn't_ keep." Alice's broken sobs came out again and Jasper rushed towards her, comforting her.

I froze, not able to make sense of her words. Bella…cut herself? I'm going to kill Jacob. I will shover a knife down his throat, watch him plea for his life, and watch as the blood trickled down from his throat. An appealing thought, but would that help the cause? I sighed, knowing the answer. No. I can't believe she didn't tell me. I loved Bella, and she loved me back. Why couldn't life give us a happy ending?

"Son, I have more bad news." Carlisle said.

"What?" I managed to choke out, tears prickling my eyes. No! That's gotta mean...she's dead. Not even the thought was coherent.

"I checked her records. The last time she had visited a hospital was when she was eight years old. Right when Charlie became an alcoholic, he was on the news for...unimportant reasons. I have heard from a…reliable source, recently, that Charlie used to abuse her. We have already called the police, son. Charlie is already dead though, so Jacob has been taken into custody."

I let out a sigh of relief while he continued on. Clearly that was bad news, but it kept my heart beating that Bella was still alive. "Since she has gotten a check up, I need to ask you questions. Did Bella cough blood when you were around her at all? I need to know for purposes that are not relating to the accident."

"Yes. She coughed up some blood during the accident."

"Has she ever fainted in the time that you knew her?"

"Yes." I whispered, hurt clear in my voice. It was the time when I told her I liked her and she broke my heart by running away. She received a small cut on her arm. I just thought of it now. That couldn't be the reason why she fainted.

"She also bled much more then she should have during the accident. Edward…I have bad news. I didn't know for sure, but you confirmed it. I'm afraid that," He couldn't continue his sentence, his voice was strained. He didn't know her, yet he knew how much she meant to me.

"What is it Carlisle?" I prodded him fiercely.

"Edward, her skin is too pale. It has seemed, as she hasn't eaten in a long time. She weighs one hundred nine pounds. She coughs up blood and faints occasionally. This is only the start Edward." He told me grimly, his eyes, a display of grief and anguish.

"I don't understand Carlisle." I told him, anxiously. What does this mean?

"Bella has lung cancer." I froze, not able to believe him. Poor, innocent, sweet Bella has lung cancer? Why? How? She…couldn't!

"H-How? She is too young! She can't! No!" I sputtered at him, my heart aching.

"She has a history of this in her family, Edward. Her grandparents and her great-grandparents had it. I am so sorry." He told me seriously, transforming from doctor to father again. He placed his hand on my shoulder, rubbing soothing circles there.

I shook it off and stormed away from him, slamming myself on a chair away from my family. It was excruciating knowing that while I was sitting out here, at any time, Bella's heart could just stop beating. But now, I'd have to watch her everyday, her pale body weakening by the hour, knowing that my time was limited. Knowing that she wasn't only going to die, but she was going to die while _suffering. _And that was heartbreaking.

"Edward, she will make it out of this. We just need to give her treatment. It will be alright." Alice told me, her tears falling more frequently at the terrifying news. Her tone wasn't convincing.

"How? How can it be all right? Knowing that she might die any second. Having to see her suffer everyday. Not knowing how much time I had left to hold her in my arms. Not knowing when she would stop blushing forever. Not knowing when her last heartbeat was. Or her last breath. Not knowing when or where she would die. Not knowing when I'd be sitting at her grave and knowing it was to late. Not knowing the last time I'd be able to say 'I love you'. " I cried.

"S-stop i-it. Don't say t-that." Alice choked out breathlessly, grabbing Jasper's hand, weakly.

"Stop it, man. Stop beating yourself up. Bella wouldn't want you to think this stuff. Bella is going to make it. She's a strong girl. I know it. We all do." Jasper told me soothingly, hugging Alice tightly against him. I shook my head and I suddenly heard a beeping noise. Carlisle was still here. He looked at the message that was sent to his beeper and I watched his breath catch in his throat. He ran towards Bella's room; I ran after him. Bella was awake. I sighed in relief. But then froze one I took in her painfully weak body.

Her heartbeat was going crazy, according to the machinery behind her. And the next thing I knew she was heaving crimson blood over her bed sheets.  
**  
**

* * *

Tell me what you guys think!! :) i love reviews! Anyways, i will be starting a new story soon. look below:)  
R&R

Title: _Escape_  
Couple: BxE  
Other:OOC-AH-AU

**Bella is an outcast at Forks High school. When the new kids come, Edward starts to have an interest to her; ignoring that she is uncool. As she questions this, she realizes that she can't let Edward be rejected like her. She plays hard to get, hoping that he will lose interest in her. Only dragging him in closer...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Hey guys, I think I might end this story soon. I don't know. If you guys want me to continue for about 5-10 more chapters, or something like that. Just tell me, if you think it's a good idea to just end it, let me know also. I'm fine with either one. Thanks!)

***Also! I might be looking for a Beta for my new story called 'Be my Escape' It is a humor and Romance. Regular couples. The summary:_ "_**Bella is a social outcast at Forks High school. When the new kids come, Edward starts to have an interest to her; ignoring that she is uncool. As she questions this, she realizes that she can't let Edward be rejected like her. She plays hard to get, hoping that he will lose interest in her. Only dragging him in closer…OOC-AH-AU**_" _If any of you guys are interested, please tell me! I have already written the first chapter. But for you to Beta, you need to update frequently, because I get really anxious and eager to post a chapter. I usually only wait a day, because then I get a little crazy. Though I'm not completely sure if I am going to get one, I just might do my own writing. But I still want to know my options***

(EPOV)  
**3 Month Later**

I found out the day after Bella had her coughing attack that she never had lung cancer, just internal bleeding because of the car accident. The cause of the fainting before was because she was dehydrated. She is extremely pale and skinny because she rarely eats anything. She was misdiagnosed. Carlisle said that he would give Bella some anti-depression pills that would help her stop the cuts. Some specialists took care of Bella's lungs, which is where the bleeding came from. She is now fine, perfectly normal. She still has to have a check up with Carlisle in 2 months, to make sure nothing is still wrong with her lungs.

I still remember the day that Carlisle told me Bella doesn't have lung cancer…

_(Flashback-The day after Bella's coughing attack)_

I was sitting on the chair near Bella's bed. I memorized her peaceful face, holding her hand in my hands. She looked so innocent, fragile and just so…childlike.

"I love you," I whispered to her intensely, "Don't worry. You will make it, I know you will." I kissed her forehead tenderly, caressing her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open lightly, making my heart stutter a beat. She managed to smile slightly. "Hi." She whispered, her voice hoarse and cracking; making us both flinch. I can't bare this to happen.

"Hey," I whispered to gently, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" I asked her anxiously, rubbing her hand gently; making sure not to touch any of her stitches.

She shook her head, smiling still and whispered, "I'm great now. My throat hurts a little, but I'll live," her smile turned into a frown, "I'm…sorry." She told me miserably, her breath hitched and several tears rolling down her cheek, a heart-breaking sob escaping her lips. What hurt me the most is that she doesn't even know that she has lung cancer yet. Carlisle said that I should be the one tell her; I don't even know where to begin.

I kissed away her tears, pleased to hear her sobs quieting and her breath coming out calmer, "Don't be. It's my fault. But first, I need to ask you something. When…you told me that you l-love me. Before you…f-fainted, did you mean it?" I asked her hopefully, my eyes glued on her bed sheets. I got fearful by the second, minutes passed before she answered.

"Yes." She whispered, causing me to look up at her and grin widely at her. She loves me. I feel…blissful, amazing, fantastic…there are no words to explain. I leaned toward her slowly; amused by the fact that I could hear the monitor that was rating her pulse get faster and faster.

I kissed her softly on the lips; her lips soft and warm, moving in synch with mine, a sweet kiss. I broke the kiss after a few seconds, grinning at her goofily, and her face mirroring my expression. My grin faltered once I realized that Bella still had lung cancer, a small chance that she might…die. She frowned at my sudden mood change, touching the crease between my eyebrows lightly with her fingers.

"What is it?" She murmured softly, caressing my cheek. My heart was stammering at her simple touch. Damn, I'm whipped. I laughed internally at my words, thinking how Emmett was rubbing off on me.

I sighed softly, shaking my head, "It's just that…I u-uh have some," I gulped, "news." I finished, my voice cracking slightly.

He expression turned to feat and terror, asking cautiously, "…What type of news?"  
I tried finding the right word, what was the right word in this type of situation; telling Bella she has lung cancer.

"Bad…news," I told her softly, "Bella you have-" Carlisle came into the room swiftly and interrupted me before I had a chance to tell her that she had lung cancer, "Internal bleeding, you have internal bleeding Bella. Your cuts and all the abuse has lead you to this. You coughing up blood, how you were feeling faint and weak. But don't worry; it can be fixed. You will be yourself soon, though there is one problem." I exhaled deeply, extremely joyful at the news. Bella doesn't have lung cancer! I felt like I could a happy dance, she would live! Yes! Yes! I felt like shouting.

"What?" Bella asked calmly, fidgeting in the hospital bed.

"The cuts will have to stop." Carlisle told her sternly.

"O-okay…" She said unsurely, in a way lying.

"Good. Oh, and it's nice to finally meet you Bella. Edward has talked about you known stop since the beginning of school. Bella this, Bella that." He told her, trying to lighten up the mood. She laughed carelessly, the sound making my heart skip a beat. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised; I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Yeah, well. Eddie-Poo here wants to get into my pants." She teased at me, using Emmett's nickname; smiling sweetly.

"I can't control my hormones." I teased back, not in anyway lying. Her breathing stopped short, her eyes glazing over with some new emotion. I looked over to Carlisle, seeing him smiling at me, happy that I found somebody.

"Well, once we get you out of this hospital; you will have to come over for dinner. Esme will love to meet you as soon as possible; she is actually in the waiting room with the rest of them. Which reminds me, I have to tell them the news." With that, he left.

(Flashback over)  
  
Ever since that, we have been together non-stop. Doing the stupidest things you could think of, and the mushiest. Even Emmett said that apparently that our PDA level is worst then his and 'Rosie's'. I remember Bella's face, bright red yet looking slightly smug. Right now, we were cuddled up in my bed. The rest of them doing some R-Rated matters. It was slightly creeping hearing the noises. Bella took a pillow and shoved it on her head, covering her ears.

"Make it stop" She whined, moving her legs up and down on the bed.

I chuckled lightly and whispered, " I'll try and make Emmett stop." Before she had a chance to protest, I cut off Rosalie's…moans, " Hey guys! Shut the hell up! We don't want to hear you guys doing," What word should I use to explain it?

"Humpty Dumpty." Bella told me, giggling. I looked at her amused, "Humpty Dumpty?"

She just nodded, smiling brightly. I laughed at her and continued my sentence, "We don't want to hear you guys doing Humpty Dumpty in there"

I heard Emmett's booming laugh; probably guessing it was Bella's idea. Bella blushing a vivid red, I snickered, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Want to do something?" I whispered to her in her ear, to my delight receiving a shiver from her.

"Hmm…" I laugh at her 'dazed'; as she puts it, mumble.

"I think I know…" I trailed off suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows like Emmett would do. Yet she didn't find this funny, she turned her head towards me; her brown eyes wide. I didn't waste a minute.

My lips crushed down on hers, but they felt soft. I kissed her urgently, our lips moving in synchronization. I broke the kiss after the tip of my tongue traced her lower lip, a scowl on her face, I told happily, "You taste like chocolate."

She laughed at my little kid expression, "Yeah, well Emmett shoved chocolate ice cream in my mouth earlier." She grinned sheepishly.

"Yum." I whispered, closing the distance between us. I didn't realize for how long we kissed for until I heard the door open.

"Jasper! Check this out, Eddie is finally getting laid!" Emmett shouted loudly, I broke away from her kiss, sadly, sitting up straight; hearing the laughter from Jasper, Alice, and Rose.

"Shut up Emmett! I can control my hormones, unlike you. You can't even keep your buddy in your pants for more then 20 minutes." I told him coldly for interrupting my time with Bella, glaring at him.

He didn't seem affected by my expression, just stuck out his tongue at me then left the room, not before winking at Bella. I sighed; he could be so childish sometimes. I looked over at Bella, her face flushed a beautiful scarlet; I put my hand over her cheek, feeling the warmth.

"You are so beautiful." I told her sweetly, ignoring the fact that she was about to make a comment; kissing her again.


	11. Chapter 11

(BPOV)

**2 weeks later**

I was lying on _my_ bed with my eyes closed, feeling content. I had just awoken, yet I just couldn't get up and open my eyes. I was afraid that this was a dream, actually living in Carlisle's house. I didn't have any place to go, and Edward wouldn't even let me live in Jacob's apartment alone, so Esme told me that I could stay with them. I just recently heard that after the court meeting with Jacob, that he got 15 years in jail. Edward didn't let me go, but he got that amount of years for abusing me and for also knowing that Charlie had abused me and did nothing about it. Of course, 15 years was a little over-board…but Edward spoke to them.

I was in a peaceful mood, blissful, in my room. Mine. I actually have a family now. Alice of course decorated my room just the way I loved it, no pink. I didn't even want to wake up. But then suddenly I felt a movement on the bed, the next moment I was launched in the air.

"Bellsie! Wake up! Alice wants everybody to come downstairs!" I heard Emmett shouting at me; right in my ear I might add. I ignored the urge to smack his face; laying still, feigning I was asleep. He continued bouncing until he gave up, not even tired.

"Fine, I know what will wake you up." He taunted me playfully, chuckling darkly. I heard him leave the room. I let out a sigh of relief, how do they live with Emmett?

I heard the door open then close, feeling somebody's presence to the right of me. I felt a pair of warm lips kiss me softly; I practically melted. I held it in, not kissing Edward back. He chuckled slightly and started teasing me, giving me soft kisses across my neck and down my jaw. My breathing came out a little more loudly and uneven. He heard this and I could just imagine him smirking. His face nuzzled my neck, kissing behind my ear.

He breathed in deeply, "You smell like strawberries." He whispered, sounding unintentionally seductive. He took away my blanket, shivers going up my spine.

My breath hitched when I felt him toy with the end of my shirt. Well…not really a shirt. Of course Alice made me wear slutty clothes for sleeping?! Last night before I took a shower, she gave me a tight red V-neck tank top with dark red, shockingly comfy, short shorts. Thank you Alice.

I felt his fingers trace my flat stomach, a burning sensation where his fingers met my skin. I gulped quietly, suddenly excited. Why? I have no idea.

"Bella." He whispered into my ear, his tone so alluring I had to tighten my muscles not to jump him right there. A faint sound escaped my lips, a pleased sigh. I could just imagine his green eyes light up and a breath taking smile form across his lips. I had to peek, just a small peek. He wouldn't even notice. But what I saw took my breath away.

Edward's face was a mere inch from mine, our noses touching. I was right; he did have his attractive crooked grin on his face.

"So your awake." He said, his breath sweeping across my face. I tried not to show that he was 'dazzling' me again.

"Hey." I breathed, a bright smile on my lips. He smiled wider at me, flashing his gleaming white teeth.

"What does Alice want to do down- "I promptly forgot what I was about to say when Edward cut me off with his soft lips. I wrapped my arms involuntarily around his neck, his arms winding around my waist; molding our bodies together.

"Guys! Stop sucking faces! You need to get downstairs! NOW!" Alice screeched, bring us out of the kiss; wincing. I looked at her and she had a bright, eager smile on her face, "Damn Bella, you look hot. Your welcome for the outfit!"

Right when she was about to close the door she said, "Oh, and Bella? I can see yourblack bra!" I felt all the blood rush up to my, now, red face. I cannot believe she said that. I quickly looked to see that it was true; I'm so stupid, tossing and turning in bed! Stupid Edward pulling down the sheets, stupid! I hastily pulled down my shirt, covering my face with my hands. Ugh, this is so embarrassing.

I felt Edward grab my hands and remove it from my face, his eyes glazed over with amusement and desire, "She's right, you do look hot." If my cheeks could get anymore red, they would be a tomato. I smiled a nervous smile, removing my arms from his neck. I sat up, figuring a way to tease Edward. The plan might be whorish, but I would love to see his expression.

"Well…I'm going to take a shower. Meet you downstairs in 15 minutes." I whispered, placing my hand on his thigh. His eyes suddenly got darker, his eyes narrowing. I gave him a lingering kiss on his neck, getting off the bed and making my way to the bathroom; swinging my hips slightly. I took my clothes and got inside the bathroom and quickly undressed, oops. I _forgot_ something, I wrapped myself in a towel and called Edward's name.

"Yes?" He asked me, his eyes popping out wide once he looked me over. I guess he noticed.

"Well…I forgot my red lacy bra, Alice told me to wear it today. Could you get it for me? It's in the dresser." I wasn't lying, she told me yesterday.

"Uh, yeah…sure." He raced out of the room, coming back holding it to me; his eyes tightly shut.

"You know Edward, I'm not naked. I do have a towel on. And thanks." I told him as I grabbed my bra. He just shook his head, calmly walking out of the room. I giggled; I loved the idea that I have an effect on him.

After a nice shower, I quickly changed and slid down the bar of the stairs; and without causing any harm. I walked into the living room; all of them were in a circle on the ground.

"So…what are we doing today?" I asked them joyfully as I joined them, sitting on Edward's lap.

"Wal-Mart!" Emmett yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

**EMPOV**

Oh, dude. This would be so great, no better. Greatnesses, like my awesomeness.  
Wal-mart was the perfect plan. They all looked at me incredulously, what?

"What the hell are we going to do in wal-mart?" Bella asked me, looking at me as if I was insane.

"It's kind of like Truth & Dare. But, Dare & Dare. We basically just do stupid stuff that might or might not get us kicked out of there. FUN!"I shouted at all of them, making them jump in the air.

"Um, okay. Guys…don't hate me, but I want to try this." Edward told us cautiously. Wow, I didn't know little virgin Eddie here could agree with somebody else other then his girlfriend.

Bella slapped him on the shoulder, "Edward, I am not going to do stupid dares in Wal-mart just to get kicked out. I mean…well, it does sound fun. I guess; I have never done anything like that. Screw it, I want to do something new!" She smiled happily, two people in.

"Yay! I'm in. I have a good feeling about this." Alice told us brightly, looking at Jasper pointedly.

"Fine, I'm in for Emmett's stupid plan." Jasper said warily.

"If everyone is in, I guess I am too." Rosie sighed. I pouted at her, "Don't you just want to do it to make me happy?"

"Of course." She murmured and kissed me. Well, not really kiss as make-out.

(BPOV)

I cleared my throat, disgusted and annoyed. Do they always have to turn a kiss into a make-out session? They broke away a minute after they heard me, horny teenagers.

"So, we will go to wal-mart. Then we will sit in a corner where there are basically no people and play Dare& Dare. The guys will be given two, because they are so manly, right Emmett?" Rose asked him alluringly, batting her eyelashes at him. He nodded his head smugly, too dumb to notice that he just agreed to an extra dare.

"Idiot." Edward muttered.

"Right. We will have to finish all our dares by closing time. Which is in about 30 minutes." Alice told us cheerfully, checking her watch.

After that, we all rushed out the door and into a car, whatever car. We only had about 30 minutes to do 9 dares.

We all walked calmly into wal-mart, making sure they don't think we are crazy…yet. We went into the corner of the school supplies section, making sure nobody would hear us.

"Okay, because I thought of this, I go first. Bella." Emmett said, grinning madly at me. I widened my eyes in fear; I know what Emmett is capable of doing.

"Okay Bella, because I love you, all you have to do is go up to a stranger. And start talking, 'Hi! I haven't seen you in so long…' blah, blah, blah, and see if that person will go along with it. The first person that walks by you." Emmett told me brightly and eagerly, a twinkle in his eye. Ugh, he just enjoys me pain.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, asshole." I mumbled the last word when I was walking away, still in clear view for them to see the conversation.

"I heard that!" Emmett yelled, making people around the store jump from his deep loud voice.

I sighed and crossed my hands over my chest, tapping my foot. Nobody has walked by me yet. My eyes got wide and my breath hitched at what I saw. Oh. My. G_d.

(EPOV)  
I was watching Bella, waiting impatiently for somebody to come around. I saw her eyes get wide and it looked like she stopped breathing. Who was it? I saw a tall guy come into view. He had blonde hair with…brown eyes? I don't care. Apparently, Bella thought he was good looking I presume. To me he was repulsive; I wanted to kill him. It looks like he saw us, but I'm pretty sure he didn't.

"Let me talk to that guy for a second." I told them, about to get up; but suddenly I was held back by Jasper and Emmett, "Dude, she isn't going to do anything. Let her have fun. Once he starts to kiss her, then we will let you go." Emmett said stupidly.

"Kiss?" I hissed at him menacingly, trying to get out of their hold.

(BPOV)

He had shaggy dirty blonde hair with greenish blue eyes and slightly tan skin. Edward could never compare to him, but he was hot. Shit, I have to talk to him. Okay Bella, calm down. It's just a guy. Nothing will happen, who cares? You love Edward. Yes…Edward. Mmm… Focus Bella; don't think of Edward's abs when it was all wet from diving in the pool. I managed to choke out something to the guy before he left.

"Hi! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" I asked him with pleading eyes, gnawing on my bottom lip. He smiled at me and quickly looked over to my far right, where the guys were.

He smiled even wider, "Hi, it's fine. I understand; I had to do this. Walk up to a stranger and pretend like you haven't seen them in a long time. I'm Brett. What's your name?"

Alice and me searched up the meaning of names once because she wanted to know what 'Jasper' meant. Brett: worldwide Hottie and really sensitive.

"Bella." I told him shyly. He grinned at me.

"Fits. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He took my hand and raised it, kissing my hand softly. I felt my cheeks heat up at his comment.

"Cute." I told him in a approving tone, smiling.

"Glad to be approved of, ma'am." I giggled for a short second before stopping immediately, am I flirting? Oh g_d! Shit! I am flirting! Ugh, I am not some slut that will flirt with any guy! I didn't even feel a burning feel like I would for Edward, oh g_d. He is watching… Awkward.

I cleared my throat, speaking politely, "Well, it was nice to see you again Brett. It has been 10 years. Have a good day."

I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist, turning me around.

"Wait, I want to see you again. Would you like to grab coffee sometimes?" He asked smoothly, not looking nervous at all. Girls must not reject him.

"Sorry, I have to get back to my boyfriend." I told him.

"Oh..." He said shortly, letting go of me. He looked quite sad. Great, now I feel guilty.

"Look, Brett. I am sorry, how about this? We can get coffee together, as friends only though. Here is my number, just call me when you want to go out, _as friends_." I took out a pen from my pocket, I have no idea how it got there, and wrote it down across his arm.

He looked up at me brightly, "Friends." I smiled at him warmly and got back to them, seeing Edward stiff and tense, his eyes hard and cold.

"Edward, don't be jealous." I said, kissing his cheek. I didn't really notice that we had an audience.

"How can I not? You let him kiss your hand, in attempt to look smooth. Then you were _flirting_ with him. Oh, and don't forgot the part where you gave him your number" He told me hysterically, laughing without humor.

"Edward, it was a joke." I half lied, it would be meant as a joke.

"Bella, you're lying. Why would you flirt with him? And give him your number? I didn't think you were like those other girls, like those other sluts." He told me coldly, sluts? Did Edward just call me a slut? Alice and Rosalie gasped at his word while Emmett and Jasper narrowed their eyes at him. I felt my eyes get watery, warm tears streaking down my face.

"Edward, I didn't even realize I was flirting. Then once I realized, I stopped. I'm sorry; but I have no feelings for him. I felt bad for him because he asked me out and I said no. So I just gave him my number and told him that we could just be friends. We will be nothing more then friends. Just friends! And I'm not a slut" I motioned for the rest of the guys to leave; I didn't want them to hear this private conversation. They all left silently.

"Really? You don't like him. Are you sure? I think you might. You flirted and gave him your number, Bella. And I wasn't calling you a slut, what you were doing on the other hand." He told me harshly, his face livid.

That hurts. I looked at his face for a few seconds, measuring his expression. I sniffed and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. I got up and walked away from him, right before I was leaving his sight, I turned around.

"You know what Edward, I am so sick of my heart leading me to places where there is no happy ending."

* * *

I am going to need **15 reviews** for the next chapter. Also thank you for everyone who voted for the stories. It is a tie between two, well not a tie. But I picked the most wanted two stories. Thanks to everyone again!!!  
**  
1) Just Need A Little Adventure: **Bella has a horrible life at her stupid school, bored to death. She wants to have a little adventure, when Bella gets a mysterious letter telling her to do certain tasks, will she meet a special somebody on the way? (Some tasks will be like **_jackass_** stunts)

**3)** **Skater Chick**: Bella is a tomboy, loves to skate and hangs out with her brothers-Jasper and Emmett and their girlfriends, Alice and Rosalie. When she knocks into a mysterious stranger, will her life turn upside down?


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

It's only been 2 weeks, yet it seemed like forever. We didn't really break up; we just took a break. I wasn't really mad I guess, I was just wondering how he could ever say that. It was kind of weird, especially when my room was across the hall from his, I can't just move out of this house. I don't have anywhere to go, so he would just knock and beg me to come. I needed a part of me with him; maybe I could steal his shirt! Yes, it is really stupid and sounds kind of…crazy. But I would get a part of him. I think that they went somewhere today and dragged Edward with them.

I silently opened my door and tip toed across the hall, leaning against Edward's door for a few seconds. I could smell his wonderful scent around the door, I leaned in for a few seconds then opened it as quietly as I could then closed it once I was in. Shit. He was still in bed, sleeping. He looked really cute, all peaceful with his mouth hanging open slightly. I looked to see that he looked really pale and I could still see some red brimming under his eyelashes…he was crying? He was crying for me? I ignored this and quickly went over to his dresser, picking out one of his red shirts that I would love for him to wear.

"Bella?" He asked tiredly, his voice thick with sleep.  
Oops…I froze, trying to think of a plan.

"Uh, no. This is a angel…go back to sleep?" I said in a high-pitched voice, it coming out more like a question. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked over me, his eyes brightening.

"Bella!" He said enthusiastically and jumped out of bed. I guess it was time for apologies. I 'ignored' the fact that he was only wearing boxers and I could see his…abs.

"Hey." I muttered, smiling weakly. He came up to me and grabbed me in a hug, his arms around my waist and his hair nuzzling my neck. I couldn't help but melt in his arms, I breathed in deeply while I locked my arms around his neck. We both held that position for a long time before we moved ours head to see each other. He didn't look good, like he was crying. Good to know we had something in common.

"I'm sorry Bella, really really sorry. I didn't mean to call you a slut, it's just…I was so mad. And I took it out on you, but believe me I wouldn't do that ever. I just was pissed at him, and then when he got your number…I'm sorry. I can trust you; I do trust you. Just, don't leave me again…I can't bear it. I love you so much. Please forgive me." He told me sincerely, his piercing green eyes filled with regret. I smiled sadly at this.

"Edward…I- I love you too. But you need to trust me that I won't go behind your back and cheat." I told him, stepping away from him and breaking our hold. He looked like somebody just ran over his dog.

"I know Bella, I trust you. It's him I don't trust." He tried to convince me.

"I know Edward, but for this relationship to work out, we need trust. Do you trust me?" I asked him, fidgeting.

"Yes." He breathed out. I smiled at home slightly while he flashed a winning smile back.

"I love you too." I muttered before kissing him, I missed this too much. I felt like there was an electric current running through my body, sending tingling sensations. I missed him too much, us too much. We made out for a couple minutes, letting out all the passion and the longing we had for each other; eventually breaking apart panting.

"So…I'm forgiven?" He asked slyly, kissing down my neck.

"Yes, very forgiven." I muttered once he stopped kissing me.

"And why were you in here again?" He asked, smirking. I looked down quickly when I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well…uh, you had the, um…best view. So I wanted to check it out." I stuttered, hoping that he would buy my lie.

"Really? That's why you still have my shirt in your hands?" He asked skeptically, grinning widely at me.

"Yes. It is w-why." I said, stumbling over my word choice. Uh, I'm stupid. Once our eyes locked I forgot about my embarrassment, and it looks like he forgot about it too. We just stood there, looking at what we missed for so long.

"Anyways, well…we haven't been together in a long time. So…I wanted to know if you would like to sleep with me today?" I asked him hesitantly, my cheeks heating up again immediately at the use of my words.

He chuckled, "Yes, I would like to sleep with you tonight."

"I didn't mean it like that. You knew what I meant!" I defended myself, cross my arms over my chest.

"Your cute." He told me, amusement in his tone. I 'hmphed' and sat down on his bed, muttering things of 'I am not cute.'

"You are, very cute." He said lightly, kissing my jaw.

"I'll show you how cute I can be." I muttered, getting up and calling Alice and Rosalie. I need a plain just to show Edward how 'cute' I can be.  
(Alice-bold. Bella-regular Rose-italics Emmett/Jasper: bold italics)

**"Hey Bella!"** Alice's chipper voice rang in the phone.

"Hey Alice…well, Edward and I we…well" I was about to finish my strangled sentence when Rose interrupted me,

_"We know, your together now. You guys made up and made out. Got it. Now what do you need?"_ I blushed at her comment.

"Well…is your boyfriend suppose to call you cute? I always see in movies how they call you hot or sexy, not cute." I whined into the phone. I heard some giggles and laughs, wait a minute.

"Am I on speaker?" I snarled into the phone.

_**"No Bella, your not on."**_ Emmett voices came out o the phone.

"Emmett, you're an idiot. You just proved me point!" I yelled into the phone. I heard more laughter.

_**"Well Bella, your not entirely right. A boyfriend could think you're sexy, but cute is good to."**_ Jasper's deep voice told me, calm and soothing.

"Well…I know you guys aren't here today, but I need help! I want to look sexy, but what do I wear? And what make up?"

**"Okay Bella, I had a feeling that you guys will 'sleep' together tonight because you missed each other? Right?"** Alice's asked, her voice sure. Whoa…creepy.

_**"Nice, Little Eddie getting' laid!"**_ Emmett's booming voice shouted.

"Shut up! He might be able to hear you, or us. And not sex." I hissed into the phone.

_**"Sorry."**_

"Yes…I don't even want to know how you knew this Alice. But what does that have to do with anything?"

**"Well…just wear lingerie. Nobody will be home until morning, so you have the whole house to yourselves. Just get one from my room. I got to go now, good luck!"** Dial tone.

Great, now I have to pick lingerie from Alice's room and make an attempt to put make up on. This will be an interesting night.

* * *

You guys are really lucky that i put up 2 chapters in 2 days! New one for me:) Anyways, I created my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it! I enjoyed writing it alot, so it's up. Offical Summary:

Everywhere: Bella Swan is an average teenage girl; she loves to rock out and have fun at parties. She sometimes makes the wrong choices and gets into weird situations, but it keeps her life entertaining. She is hardcore and doesn't like to be messed with. When she stumbles across the hall, she is only met by her crush: Edward fic.*AH-AU-OOC*


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

BPOV

Okay, let's see. Pink lingerie? No way. Black? Too sexy, I need the right amount…green? Ew. Blue? Too cute, I need sexy. Ugh, she has every color in every damn range. Red! That's sexy enough; now I just need to find the right piece. I looked through for about 10 minutes before I found the perfect one. I took out the sexiest yet not sluttish piece of red lingerie from Alice's dresser. It was libidinous. I went to the bathroom and changed, looking at myself in the mirror.

It was a spicy red with an orange undertone. It went up to my upper thigh with spaghetti straps. It had a low cut V-neck with some lace throughout the V section. It felt very comfortable, soft silk with satin. It had some lace at the end of it, showing off mostly my whole legs. I could just imagine what Alice would say, _'He would be putty in yours hands.'_ Now, it's time for make-up. What am I suppose to do for make-up?

I can't do this by myself; I never put on make-up. Maybe I should call Alice for some help. Should I? No, I can't. Then she will just 'insist' on always having me put on make-up since I 'asked' her. Ugh, I'll just do it simple and cute. Not just simple and cute, also sexy. I grabbed some of Alice's make-up cases and dropped them on the bathroom table. Okay, I can do this. I grabbed some black eyeliner and looked at it as if it was an alien. Are their any directions how to put this on? I remembered Alice tried to show me once, but I was too busy to listen. I could still remember a little of her mini- lesson. Oh, I know!

**1 hour later**

I got it, it took me a while but I managed to put on make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror, hmm…not bad. Alice would be proud, for an attempt. Basically for the eye shadow I watched "What not to wear" to create a smoky eye; it had different shades of brown. My thick black lashes surrounded my plain brown eyes, making them pop out. I also put on pink lip-gloss, making my lips shiny. Okay, I looked good, hopefully sexy enough. Now all I have to do is test it.

I silently went to Edward's room, peeking inside. He was drowning himself in his music, his eyes closed. I knocked on the door, making sure he could only see my head when he would open his eyes. His eyes flickered open, connecting to mine. It has been a long time, nearly 5 months yet I still couldn't stop feeling that spark cursing through my body. I smiled at him coyly,

"Listening to music again Edward?" I asked teasingly, raising my eyebrow. He glared at me playfully, grabbing the remote and turning off the music.

"Yes, now come here." He insisted, sitting up and patting the spot next to him on the bed. I looked at the spot longingly, wanting nothing more to be next to him but I needed to have fun tonight. I wanted to experiment it.

"No, its fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie?" I asked him suddenly nervous of his reaction, what would he say to…the lingerie?

He looked taken back at my slight rejection, his face twisted in shock, "Yeah, sure. I'll be down in 15 minutes." He told me, not looking at my face anymore. What are with him and his mood swings?

"Okay…" I nodded, concerned. Was he okay? It wasn't really rejection. I only said 'no'. I went downstairs, searching through their movies. Man, they had a whole collection. Name a movie and they got it. I picked out American Pie, the fifth one. I thought some comedy would be amusing; I needed more happiness in my world. I put the disc in the D.V.D player, lying down on the couch.

I decided that Edward shouldn't touch me during the movie; he thought I was freaking cute! Honestly, who tells their girlfriend their cute? I adjusted myself on the couch, making me show myself more and got more comfortable. I knew we weren't going to have sex, which was obvious. I really just wanted to do this for fun; I never did this before. I always saw tons of movies were the girls tease the guys; I wanted to try too!

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs 10-15 minutes later, Edward gracefully entering the living room.

"Bella, do you want popcor-" He stopped taking instantly once he looked up at me, his eyes were wide open, his jaw practically hitting the floor. Once he got back his thought process, he turned off the lights and stumbled to the other couch, basically falling on it. After a while, almost done the movie, he tried talking.

"Uh, Bella?" He croaked out, his eyes glued to my outfit. His eyes never left the lingerie I was wearing during most of the movie; I could see him through my sideways vision.

"Yes?" I asked him innocently, turning my head away from the screen.

"What a-are you uh, wearing?" He asked me, stumbling over his words. He had a light blush on his cheeks, aw. He was so cute.

"Oh, this? Well Alice said it was cute, and I wanted to try it out. Do you like it?" I asked, still lying down on the couch. He looked over the outfit again, his eyes glazing over with desire. I felt all giddy at how I affect him. He nodded dumbly, his fingers twitching slightly.

I smiled at him at what I hoped was irresistible, "Thanks." He gulped, nodding again. We turned back to the movie to see that it went to credits. I grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, too lazy to bother and get the disc. I sat up and snuggled into the edge of the couch, I looked at Edward and smiled genuinely, patting the spot next to me. He didn't take a second to waste, sitting next to me.

I sighed loudly, moving closer to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his lap, his hold on me tight and protective. I immediately relaxed, cuddling into his chest and breathing in his scent. He kissed my forehead softly, stroking my hair affectionately. I held my head up high, looking into his captivating eyes.

"So…what do you want to do now?" I asked him, looking around the room to do anything fun.

I felt his hand grab my chin gently, forcing me to look at him. His lips were so close to mine, but not close enough.

"I have a couple ideas in mind…" He said, his voice unintentionally seductive, his head leaning closer to mine.

Well…I think you could guess what we did next. I tried to not kiss him back; I wanted to see how long I could last. After a few seconds, I melted and kissed back with as much passion as him. We kissed for a long time, our lips moving together hungrily, my hands tugging on his hair while his arms where wrapped around my waist. We broke apart eventually, breathing deeply. I was lying on top of him, our arms enveloping each other. I smirked at him, my plan worked!

I giggled evilly, smirking at him widely now.

"What?" He asked, puzzled and amused at the same time.

"My plan worked." I said deviously, giggling evilly again. His expression was still perplexed until a look of realization crossed his face and then disbelief.

"You planned this? All of this just so that we would make-out?" He asked me incredulously, his voice on the edge of full on laughter. To show me what he meant; he grabbed the end of my lingerie, toying with it slightly. My heart jumped in my chest, my breathing came out louder. I shook my head,

"No, I could get you to make-out with me anytime. I just wanted to let you know that I am sexy, not cute." I replied, sneering the word 'cute' in disgust. I am not cute; I'm sexy. He smirked arrogantly, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

"You're to tempting for your own good." He murmured tenderly, his voice filled with adoration. I smiled at him bashfully, playing with his hair. I let my head fall lightly on his chest, snuggling in closer to him. He tightened his grip on me, rubbing my back lovingly.

"I love you." I murmured to him, before I would fall into unconsciousness.

"As I love you." He told me, bringing my head up to kiss me sweetly before I fell into oblivion.

* * *

  
**A/N  
**  
I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't update lately, I have been kind of busy with school and with my new theory that I put up. Anyways, I hope you like it. This story will be coming to an end soon:) Please review! The more reviews, the faster I update! :)

Lots of Love,  
Alice


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I am doing a huge time skipping because I have nothing else to write for the time being. More Drama if I skip.)**

BPOV

**1 ½ year later**

It's now the our final day during the summer before we go to college! Edward and me have been stronger ever since we got together. And no, we haven't had sex yet. Ignoring that, last year I started working harder in school and got my grades up to an average of an 'A'. I realized how much I loved to write, it helped me let out all my feelings out. So I decided to major in English, while Edward is majoring in law. He always had a huge interest in law, loving to debate and have disagreements. Every second of the day, he would manage to start a fight with at least Emmett, Alice, and or Rose. It was hilarious.

Today was the beginning of our new lives. I have been so happy for a long time, getting a normal life has been a huge change; it made me see things in a new light. I figured out that some stories do have a happy-ending. We made this summer unforgettable, having the time of our lives. We wanted to enjoy the summer before we would spilt our different ways. Alice is studying for Fashion, Jasper is history, and Emmett is also law for some reason-shockingly smart. Rose is majoring in mechanics, showing me throughout summer, her 'love' for cars.

We would still be together, just in different universities. Edward and I promised that we would try and get into the same university, which we did. We both got into Dartmouth and James Kingston.** (A/N: I have no idea if there is a James Kingston.)** We already sent out our applications in the beginning of last year, receiving them a while ago. Edward and I decided that we would go to James Kingston. Emmett also determined that he would go to James Kingston, not wanting to be away from all his friends. It was either that or Harvard. James Kingston was furthermore the closest to Rose, Jasper, and Alice's college.

Right now I was in my bed, trying to find more sleep. I moaned and rolled over, sinking my head deep into the pillows.

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

Ugh! I'm not tired! I thrashed in my bed, kicking everywhere.

"Ah!" I screeched, annoyed! Why couldn't I go to sleep? Every single night I couldn't go to sleep, I had no idea why. I know this sounded really whiny, me yelling and everything but I haven't slept for almost 2 weeks straight! I think it was the stress  
of going to college without 3 of my best friends.

I heard footsteps speeding towards my door. The door creaked loudly, Edward hastily hurrying to my side. His face seemed all panicky; I tried not to bust out laughing right now.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, his words rushed. A giggle escaped my lips. He looked at me disbelievingly, "Are you feeling alright?" He asked again, anxious at my sudden mood change.

More giggles broke out of my lips, tight from trying not to laugh, until I busted out laughing. I closed my eyes, clutching my stomach. Ow, that hurts. Ha, but so funny. I felt tears come down my face; I opened my eyes slightly to see Edward's priceless face. He looked like I was literally crazy; I think that the thoughtful look on his face was him wondering when he should send me to a mental hospital. That thought sent me into another round of laughter. After a few minutes later, I was gasping for air, grasping my stomach. Ow, that really hurt my stomach.

"Bella…are you crazy? "He whispered, frightened of what would be my next reaction. I shook my head, beaming at him. His face softened, and he flashing me his gleaming crooked smile. I grinned at him, pecking him on the cheek. I got out of bed; my head felt like it was spinning.

"Whoa, head rush." I muttered as I stood up. Once I was steady I bended over, moaning as I stretched my tense muscles. I looked over to see Edward smiling at me; I smiled back widely, stumbling over to his waiting arms. His warm arms encircled warm- safe and me.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me, his voice soft and smooth as velvet.

"I don't care, as long as summer doesn't end." I whispered; my face scrunched up miserably at the fact that tonight was our last night before we would have to go to our colleges' tomorrow. What would happen?

"I like that idea." He whispered back, kissing my forehead before he stepped away from our embrace, bringing a scowl to my face.

"Get dressed and come downstairs. Alice has something she wants to talk to us about." He told me; forcing a smile- it didn't reach his eyes. I looked at him oddly, but nodded eagerly, pushing him out the door before pecking him on the lips. Of course he wanted more, deepening the kiss. I shoving him away playfully, shaking my head.

"Keep your buddy in your pants." I scolded, pushing him out the door and shutting it. I heard him groan and mutter, "Emmett is rubbing off on you." I laughed loudly at that, I guess I did inherit some of my childishness from Emmett.

I took a quick shower, changing into the clothes that were laid out on my bed-Alice. It wasn't as bad as last time; it was a dark blue tank top with a pair of gray leggings, and a black light weight jacket.

I ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step. A large pair of arms wrapped around me, not Edward's. I cautiously looked up to see Emmett face's a few inches from mine. I jumped in his arms, scared of the close distance.

"Uh, thanks. You can let me go now." I muttered. He shook his head, smiling at me, showing his dimples. He brought me up right, keeping his arms around me. I glared at him, smacking his shoulder.

"Emmett, stop flirting with my girlfriend." Edward yelled from the living room. That's all he says?

"I can't help myself, she's hot." Emmett shouted back, winking back at me playfully. I sighed loudly, squirming in his arms. He let me go, making me stumble back. I narrowed my eyes at him, and briskly walked into the living room, Emmett following me. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the loveseat, leaving Rose to sit on the floor where Emmett joined her.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the couch, his eyes lightening up when I came into view. I glared at him and reluctantly sat next to him, a few inches between us that I wanted to close immediately. He pouted at me, a heart-breaking look on his face. I sighed and motioned for him to come closer. He smiled earnestly and brought me onto his lap, my back against his chest with his arms bonded around my waist.

"Well, you all know that we are going to different colleges. Emmett, Edward, and Bella going to James Kingston while me, Jasper, and Rose are going to Lewiston University. **(A/N: Again, made up.) **Now, we will make plans almost…everyday. Agreed?" Alice asked each of us, narrowing her eyes.

We all agreed eagerly, I wouldn't want to be away from my best friends. I looked over to see Rose and Emmett with the same expression on their faces, filled with anguish. I looked over at them sympathetically; it would be the worst for them. They would have to stay away from each other, which is even difficult for Edward and me.

"Good. Now, I know we will all be away from each other. But it isn't going to be like in those stupid movies, we will stick together. Now tonight we are going to celebrate." Alice instructed, her expression softer, his eyes watery and filled with sadness. A few tears escaped my eyes; this would be a hard year.

* * *

**A/N  
I didn't really get alot of reviews last chapter, I understand. It was a really bad chapter, sorry for that. But i still have about 300 reviews!!! Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed! IT means so much to me, it means the world! Thanks, hope this chapter is better. And btw, Emmett hugged Bella like that for a joke. Emmett doesn't have a crush on her, ew. And she sat a few inches away from Edward because Edward didnt do anything about it, she wanted him to be slightly jealous- which he wasn't. **


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

"Okay, how are we going to celebrate?" I ask cautiously, gripping onto Edward's hand tighter. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. Alice managed to control herself, feel calmed in Jasper's embrace.

Rose and Alice shared a look before they shrugged at me. My felt my eyes pop out of my head, my insides bubbling with happiness.

"Has the day finally come when Alice and Rosalie have no ideas for partying? Am I dead?" I yelled out dramatically, looking up at the ceiling with my arms extended upwards. I felt Edward shake with silent laughter and Alice and Rose giggling.

"Nope." Alice said nonchalantly, popping the 'p'. I looked at her peculiarly, huh?

"Clubbing!" Emmett and Jasper shouted together in high-pitched voices, giggling like little schoolgirls together. Oh. God. Edward busted out laughing, his arms loosening around me. I didn't move from my position while I saw Alice and Rose breaking out into giggling fits.

"Wow." I murmured, hugging Edward tightly to me. I don't even want to look at them.  
Emmett laughed loudly, vibrating the whole house. Jasper chuckled quietly, stroking Alice's hair.

"I don't want to go clubbing tonight!" I whined, punching Edward playfully like a little kid. Edward laughed, restricting my hands. I just woke up and they are already ruining my happy mood.

"It will be lots of fun. Please, for me?" Edward asked, jutting out his lower lip. I looked away from his gorgeous face, shaking my head.

"Bella…look at me." Edward said sweetly, kissing my temple. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and shook my head again. I felt someone grab my chin and turn my head, Alice appearing in my vision.

"Now listen here! Do you realize that tomorrow you are leaving Rose and me behind? Oh yeah, and Jasper. So, tonight you will not whine. You will not throw a fit. Understand? Honestly Bella, care about somebody else but yourself!" Alice yelled at me menacingly, her brown eyes wide and angry. Whoa.

"I'm s-sorry Alice." I stuttered, water pricking my eyes. Alice didn't have to rub it in my face. First she made me feel like a terrible friend for leaving her and Rose. She never yelled at me before. I buried my head deep into Edward's chest, sobs breaking through. When was I so emotional? I could feel the tension in the air, I bet Edward was glaring at Alice.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, please don't cry." Alice's soft voice whispered to me.

"Alice! We'll take about this later. I'm bringing Bella upstairs." Edward hissed at her, his tone cold and hard. I gasped uneven breaths, broken sobs bursting through my chest uncontrollably. Nobody spoke a word as Edward carried me lightly upstairs, whispering words of comfort.

He laid me on my bed gently, joining me. I immediately hide my head into his chest, grabbing his shirt while crying. Edward rubbed soothing circular motions on my back, his other hand wiping away my tears. He just let me cry myself out for few hours, just lying there with him while he comforted me.

"Shh, don't cry Bella. Alice didn't mean to put the fault on you. You are so selfless; you were just playing around. She shouldn't have yelled at you." Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head,

"She's right. I only thought of myself. I didn't even bother to think about how tomorrow I would be separated from them. All I did was whine about how I didn't want to celebrate on our last summer together before we go to college." I whispered back, sniffing.

"Don't ever say that Bella. You are the most selfless, stunning, compassionate, brilliant, loving girl I have ever met. You are indescribable. Which is exactly why I love you." Edward told me intensely, his eyes never leaving mine. My eyes watered slightly at his words,

"I love you more." I told him lovingly, smiling softly.

"Impossible." He whispered, before closing the distances between us. My lips moved against his passionately, all our love mixed into the kiss. My hands moved to the back of his head, my fingers locking themselves in his feathery bronze hair. His arm enclosed around my waist, the other one moving itself under my shirt and tracing my stomach. I broke away from the kiss reluctantly, gasping for air. Edward left kisses down my neck and around my jaw, a burning sensation where his lips met my skin. Once my breathing was even, or as even as I could get in this position, I kissed him again, our lips moving together fervently.

I grasped the end of Edward's shirt, pulling it up slowly as if to ask for his permission. He quickly pulled off his shirt, trailing kisses down my collarbone while he took off my jacket. His hot breath on my skin-making me shiver in pleasure. The tips of my fingers traced his sculpted chest, marveling. He shuddered slightly, his lips moving against mine hungrily. We broke away from the kiss, panting. He looked at me, his eyes holding a question. I nodded, smiling. His lips captured me in for another kiss…

**Later at Night-8:00**

I skipped to the bathroom, beaming after me and Edward had...you know. I was so blissful, just so content. Me and Edward's relationship took a huge leap, we were never really cautious with our relationship. We didn't have any borders or restrictions, but we would always stop when it got too…tempting. We've known each other for a long time; I'm more then pleased that I got to give it away to Edward. Either way, he was amazing. Seriously, he has skills. **(A/N: Haha, I love that line. Eddie has skills.)  
**  
I hadn't talked to Alice since this morning and we were leaving for the club in 20 minutes, so I dressed myself in something Alice approved of. I looked in the mirror and gasped, I looked…pretty. The dress looked surprisingly sexy on me.

It was a royal blue dress with a high choker neckline. It was had an open back with sultry drapes, which looked alluring. I basically got most of those words from the little card that came with the dress. I put on my black ballet flats; I don't want to trip and break my head tonight.

I pranced down the stairs, still in my heavenly, delightful, enchanting mood from…you know. I looked to see Alice and Rose slumped on the couch, staring at the TV.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them, blocking the TV with my (sexy) body. I had to admit, I do kind of look sexy now, blame the dress. I looked over to see what they were wearing; my confidence dropped a whole level.

Alice looked absolutely stunning; she had a purple strapless mini tube dress with a square neckline, with rhinestone embellishments. Rose looked her usual self, eye-catching. She had a deep red open shoulder dress, with jeweled shoulder straps, that went up to mid-thigh. I didn't even have a chance to react when they gasped as they looked at me. Their face fell, most likely recalling from earlier on. I wasn't mad or upset, I was beaming!

"Bella! I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said! It's just that I was so mad; you acted like it was nothing! You didn't even want to have a little fun before we would separate from each other tomorrow. And I wanted to be with my best friend! I am so sorry; I didn't mean it." She babbled on and on. I held up my hand, signaling for her to stop.

"It's okay Alice, I understand. I do care, a lot. Believe me, I do. And really, it's fine. I just want to tell you. Well- thank you!" I told her enthusiastically, wrapping my arms around her waist and bouncing her up and down with me. She shrieked, and slapped my back playfully.

"Hold on. Thank you?" Rose asked me, confused. I set Alice back down, jumping in my spot from joy.

"Wait…why is your face so bright and…OH. ! YOU DID IT?" Alice yelled at loud, squealing and bouncing with me. I squealed, something I thought I would never do, and jumped with her. Rosalie screamed and joined us; this was weird.

"I can't believe you guys had sex!" Rose squealed, her voice a little bit too loud.

"Rose! They can hear you!" I hissed at her, covering her mouth with my hand. She smiled under my hand and shrugged innocently.

"Was he good?" Alice asked eagerly. I took my hand off of Rose's mouth and shot Alice a look.

"He's your brother!" I shouted at her, disgusted. Why would she even want to know? That is revolting. It's not like I want to ask Rose if Emmett is good, Emmett is like a brother to me.

"Yeah well, you're my best friend. So you have to tell me, was he good?"

"Yes!" I whisper-yelled at them, a huge smile on my face.

"How good? On a scale from 1 to 10." Rose suggested; her eyes excited.

"10." I whispered at them, a dreamy smile on my lips. They looked at each other and their jaws dropped,

"Was he really that good?" Alice asked, a bright smile on her lips.

"Amazing!" I whispered, thinking about how he would-

"Amazing, huh?" I heard a smooth voice whisper in my ear, chuckling lightly.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my profile, it shows their dresses and hairstyles!! :) I really want Bella's dress:P hehehhehe, Edward and Bella make lemony!  
Eek! They did it! I don't write lemons, sorry. But...I just think it's disgusting, no offense to anybody. It would just make me feel uncomfortable. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I really want at least 10 reviews for the next chapter. I worked really hard and added 2 chapters in one day! :) Please please please! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV (Yay!)**I let Bella go change into her outfit for tonight**,** goofy smiles on both our face as we separated from each other unwillingly. I picked out something that was causal, but at the same time something Alice wouldn't kill me for. I slipped on my dark blue jeans and my black buttoned up shirt. I ran my hand through my hair and walked into Emmett's room. Jasper and Emmett were already dressed, playing Wii. They had the same thing as me except Jasper had a white buttoned up shirt when Emmett had a black one. I couldn't help but be smug as I thought back to before. Once they heard my entrance they paused their game and turned to face me. I fell on the bed, sighing contentedly.

"Why got you so happy Eddie?" Emmett asked me, trying to annoy me with that stupid nickname. Nothing could bother me now. I just shrugged, that same goofy smile still planted on my lips.

"Dude, he isn't even PMSing about that nickname that he hates." Emmett whispered, loudly, to Jasper in awe. Jasper gave him a look and shook his head at his stupid friend, sometimes I wonder about how Emmett even made it into Dartmouth.

"So…Edward. What did you and Bella do when you were in her room?" Jasper asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. I met his gaze, shrugging innocently.

"Well, she cried a little more while I comforted her. And, uh, yeah…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell them I had sex. Emmett would just start teasing me. Please Emmett, be dumb enough today and not figure it out. Please.

"Wait…wait. I'm…thinking." Emmett gasped dramatically, his arms reached upwards and, his fist tight.

"Wait…you guys? Nice man!" Jasper congratulated me, slapping my back proudly.

"Dude, you aren't a virgin. " Emmett whispered in disbelief. Is he really that dumb?

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath. Right when Jasper was about to talk Emmett stopped him by raising his hand up.

"Wait, wait. You aren't a virgin." Emmett repeated, his expression the same as before. Dumb.

"Yes Emmett! I had sex! God, is it really that hard to believe?" I snapped at him. I blushed a light pink, realizing that I just admitted to it. God, he was annoying.

"Aw, Edward's blushing!" Jasper said in a mocking voice, grinning at me. I glared at him, a low growl deep in my chest.

"Hormonal Eddie? Nah, I'm just surprised. My little 101-year-old virgin is finally growing up. How much did you have to pay for the humpty dumpty?" Emmett asked causally, his eyebrows rose as If I actually paid. I ignored the fact that he called me old, even though I was 19 turning 20 soon. I cocked my head to the side, was he joking? Why does he actually look curious? What…oh god.

"Emmett! You idiot! I'm not going to pay Bella to have sex with me!" I hissed at him, my eyes narrowing into slits. Fucking retard, he's ruining my good mood. He looked at me oddly for a few seconds before recognition crossed his face, his mouth shaping into an 'O'.

"Oh! I get it now! You had sex with Bella! That makes sense. Aw, Eddiepus got down with Bellsie. Very nice." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me, imitating that stupid guy from this movie…Borat! I sighed disappointedly, shaking my head sadly. Emmett would never grow up, and now I'm going to have to go to college with him tomorrow.

"Damn, those screams were loud. We all just thought that she tripped. Ugh, mental image." Jasper grumbled, shaking his head in disgust. I laughed freely; it wasn't that disgusting to me.

"C'mon. Let's go downstairs to the girls." I suggested eagerly, getting off the bed and making my way to the stairs.

"You had sex one time and know you can't keep your hands off Bella. It's been what, 30 minutes since then?" Emmett muttered, a wide smirk on his face. I glared at him, signaling them to be quiet while walking down the stairs.

I strolled into the living room to see Bella surrounded by Alice and Rose, looking at her with proud and eager expressions. They knew. I heard Rose yell something, but I was a little preoccupied to pay attention. I walked behind Bella; I would have thought that Rose and Alice would have told her I was behind her, but they just acted oblivious and continued prattling.

"Was he good?" Alice asked impatiently, her eyes dancing across the room, meeting mine for a spilt second.

I saw Bella take her elegant hands off of Rose's mouth and shout at her, "He's your brother!" I could just imagine her expression; her cute little nose wrinkling as her dark pink lips pursed in disgust.

"Yeah well, you're my best friend! So you have to tell me, was he good?" She repeated, looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I smirked at her, waiting for Bella's answer.

"Yes!" She whispered, her bell-like voice ringing in my ears. A huge amount of pleasure washed through my body; my smirked widened, my face smug.

"How good? On a scale from 1 to 10." Rose recommended, her eyes gleaming with interest.

"10." She said in a hushed tone, my face brightening and a huge smile broke across my face. I walked closer to Bella, my body right behind Bella's luscious figure.

"Was he really that good?" Alice asked, a huge grin spreading across her lips. Rose was still in awe, her jaw opened wide. Her eyes darted towards me, her eyebrows rose doubtfully. I doubt Emmett is any better.

"Amazing." She murmured dreamily, a small sigh from her lips. I decided this should be by chance to surprise her.

"Amazing, huh?" I whispered in her ear, laughing lightly under my breath. She was just so cute sometimes. She jumped about a foot in the air, her heart on her chest as if trying to stop her erratic heartbeat. Even I could hear it. She froze once she realized it was me, it took all my control not to bust out laughing at her.

She turned around slowly, unwillingly, it wasn't till then I hadn't realized what she was wearing. I gawked at her, my eyes tracing every single part of her body.

She was wearing a stunning blue dress that showed off her long legs. They showed off her curves nicely, and made her body looked absolutely tempting. Once I took in her face, my jaw dropped. Her cheeks were a dark scarlet, her plump lips a soft pink making me want to kiss her so badly. Her big brown eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and some dark eye shadow. It took all my power not to take her right there. I quickly controlled my expression, smiling at her widely.

"Oh, hi Edward." She squeaked out, her cheeks turning a deeper red, making her look even more striking.

"Hey beautiful. So…I was amazing?" I teased her, arching my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She said, trying to act dumb. But with her lack of skills, I could see right through it.

"Oh nothing. Just how you said I was good in bed. That's all." I told her causally, smirking at her expression. She quietly hummed in response and looked down at her shoes.

"So, sweetie? What am I again from a scale of 1 to 10?" I asked her sweetly, a huge smile on my face. She looked at me quickly, smiling sheepishly.

"10." She whispered; I nodded in approval.

"And…how good am I in bed? I'm not sure if I got it right?" I joked, flashing her an innocent smile.

"Pretty good." She whispered, but I wouldn't let her go like last time. I was surprised she even answered, but didn't question her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Really good." She said, her voice a little bit louder then before.

"Sorry, what?" I asked her, acting confused and leaned in closer.

"You're amazing in bed!" She yelled, exasperated. I starred at her in amusement, a wide grin on my lips. The other's stared at her if she was mental. Her face turned a bright red and she quickly snuggled into my chest, burying her head from embarrassment. I wrapped my arms around her, chuckling at her shyness. I quickly shook my head at them, motioning for them to get back to their PDA.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" I whispered in her ear, my lips grazing her neck. She shivered, to my delight, as I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck. My nose was filled with her incredible strawberry scent. I trailed kisses along her neck, her figure frozen.

"No." She whispered, her lips trembling slightly. I leaned my head back, smiling sweetly at her.

"You look stunning." I murmured, kissing her on the lips tenderly. She smiled at me warmly, grabbing her hand with mine. They fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

"You ready to get wasted tonight?" She joked, wrapping her arm around my waist. I ignored the jolt of electricity and grumbled,

"I'm the driver for tonight."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the suckish chapter. I tried to get this into you by today, so I rushed a little bit. Sorry, it's really really bad. Anyways, please review and you are welcome to give me any ideas for what will happen in the club. I have no clue. Please review, more reviews the faster I update.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV** (yes, you love me.)

We walked into the club; apparently we were on the V.I.P list-Alice. I strolled in the club, my right arm tight around Bella's waist.

"C'mon, our table is over there!" Alice screeched excitedly, making me cover my own ears, and bounced eagerly to the table dragging Jasper along. I sniggered; good luck Jasper. We all slid into the seat, that's when I took enough time to actually observe the club.

The music was booming everywhere, the lights flickering into different colours every couple seconds while the walls where a deep purple. The couples on the dance floor were all grinding up on each other and they were all sweaty and bunched up together.

Suddenly, the song 'Hot N' Cold' came on, making Alice and Rose squeal while Bella groaned. One of the many reasons I loved her, we would agree on song choices.

"Jazzy-poo! Please come dance with me! Please!" Alice begged him, granting him with her special pout that she knew he couldn't resist. I snickered along with Bella and Emmett.

"Yeah Jazzy-poo, go dance." I mocked him, raising my eyebrows in a challenging manner. He glared at me, sneering his face at me. I chuckled, wrapping my arms around Bella's waist and setting my chin on her shoulder.

Jasper's face softened as he turned to look at Alice, answering in a defeated tone, "Fine Alice." I smirked- whipped. She grabbed his hand and practically ran to the dance floor. Apparently Alice wasn't the only one who wanted to dance,

"Emmett. Dance with me or no sex for 2 weeks." Rose threatened, her lips puckered up slightly in a critical way. Emmett's face was crossed between horror and desire. What the hell? Did he find her aggressive towards him a turn-on? He nodded helplessly, walking to the dance floor with Rose. I smiled widely, turning to face Bella.

"I guess where alone." I whispered in her ear, hoping I was somewhat alluring. I saw Bella shiver, "Are you cold?" I asked her, hoping to here a 'no'.

Bella shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. I grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Hi, my name is Brook. Would you like any drinks?" A nasally voice asked, bringing me out of my thoughts of Bella. I looked up briefly to be met with a pair of dull blue eyes, I looked back at Bella questioningly to see she was glaring at her but quickly looked at me and shrugged,

"Um, I'll try a…what do you recommend?" Bella stuttered, unsure of what alcoholic drink to take. She's lucky I'm even letting her have. I had a good tolerance, so I would only have one drink and watch Bella for the rest of the night.

"Well, a blow job is good. Or you could try a screaming orgasm." Brook told us, looking at me the whole time. Gag. Bella made a choking sound, I wonder why? Oh. Reminds her of earlier today (Wink, wink.) I smirked at this, gesturing with my head for her to choose whatever she liked. She grinned back, suddenly getting a little more confidence.

"Screaming Orgasm." She ordered, looking at me pointedly. I smiled, "I'll have a buttery nipple." I told the waitress when she asked me what I would like.

"Sure, have one right here." Bella muttered, thinking I couldn't hear her. I laughed, "You have a buttery nipple?" I asked her doubtfully, leaning in closer until I could smell her strawberry scent. She gulped, her cheeks blazing a dark red.

"Oh, um. No, I-I d-don't. I-I mean, um-," I cut her off from her stuttering, leaning in closer so that our lips were almost touching.

"Your really adorable when you're all nervous." I mumbled, crushing my lips with hers. She threw her arms around my neck; bring me closer to her. My arms tightened around her waist as her teeth grabbed my lower lip, teasing. I groaned quietly, her teeth releasing my mouth as my tongue ran across her lips, asking. She opened her mouth in a spilt second, moaning at the feeling.

"Ah-hem." A person coughed loudly, annoyed and amused. We let go immediately, Bella's cheek blushing that beautiful scarlet. We both looked up to see a different waitress smiling amusedly at us, raising her eyebrows. She seemed nice; not ogling me like the other one was an upside. She had light brown hair up to her shoulders and light brown eyes, wearing regular clothes with a black cloth tied around her waist and our drinks in her hands.

"Hi, my name is Angela. Could I get you your drinks once you guys are done shoving your tongues down each others throats?" She asked jokingly, grinning at us cunningly. I laughed, nodding my head and slinging my arm over Bella's shoulder. Bella's blush deepened, her head falling down as her hair curtained her face.

Angela set down our drinks and laughed, "Oh c'mon. I was joking; I thought it was…passionate. You two obviously love each other." Angela replied sweetly, winking at Bella as she raised her head back us. Bella smiled shyly at her, giggling.

"You two have fun, if you need more drinks just come to the bar over there. Later love birds." She winked at us while pointing to the bar to the left of the club. She strolled away, disappearing.

I grabbed my buttery nipple, taking a sip. I stole a glance at Bella to see that her drink was empty and her mouth was wide open.

"Bella? What is it? Was that drink poison! I'll sue them! I swear I'll-,"I babbled on until she stopped me with her child like giggling, smacking my arm playfully.

"Oh Edward, it's nothing. I just loved it! I'm going to get another one!" Bella exclaimed enthusiastically, getting up and dashing for the bar before I could stop her. Can't wait to see Bella drunk, highlight of the night.

**2 hours later**

Bella laughed loudly, throwing her head back while I questioned her sanity at this point. I shouldn't have trusted Alice! 10 shots! 10? Alice was giggling and flirting with Jasper while Rose and Emmett were in a heavy make-out session, which I ignored. Though it sometimes is hard to ignore them making-out right next to me while the noises keep running through my ears.

"Ha! Remember that time…and then…yeah!" Bella slurred, smacking me playfully a couple times before giggling like a manic. I snickered; Bella drunk was pretty amusing. She turned to face me, her lips turning to a sexy grin. She moved closer to me, her arms wrapping around my neck. She looked down and looked back up at me under her eyelashes. My breath hitched; even drunk she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hi Eddie." She mumbled, trying to control her voice so she wouldn't sound drunk. Guess that didn't work. Surprisingly, I wasn't even bothered by that stupid nickname. I mean-she was drunk.

"Hey Bella." I greeted back, chuckling. She smiled deviously and climbed on my lap, straddling my waist. I looked at her cautiously, wrapping my arms her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Edward." She breathed onto my neck, her voice unintentionally seductive. I held back my groan, "Yeah Bella?" I croaked, distracted while she was peppering kisses down my neck and around my jaw.

"Let's go home." She suggested, getting off my lap and pulling me up by my hand. I stood, looking over Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose.

"Go get laid Eddie, Jazzy and Emmy aren't drunk!" Alice told me in a childish voice, squealing. Jasper and Emmett nodded their heads, "We'll take the other car. Go ahead." I nodded gratefully and left the club with Bella.

We were in the car, Bella switching the radio station every 5 seconds. She squealed when the song 'All the small Things' by Blink182 came on. I smiled widely; I loved this band.

"All the, small things. True care, truth brings. I'll take one lift. Your ride, best trip. Always, I know. You'll be at my show. Watching, waiting, commiserating" She sang, her voice cracking at some parts. _Guess she didn't have any singing lessons when she was a kid._I thought sarcastically in my head.

I parked in the driveway, getting up and opening Bella's door.

"C'mon Bella, we're here." I whispered, grabbing her hand in mine. She groaned and gestured for me to pick her up. I picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs and laid her down gently on her bed.

"Edward! I'm not t-tired! Let's do something!" She squealed happily, clapping her hands.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Hope this chapter is good. I worked my best on it:) Anyways, I was listening to a song and it got me in the mood to type. I wrote a chapter for a story that…I don't even have. I really liked the idea, so please read the summary and tell me. I think I will discontinue 'Everywhere'. Thanks so much. Not official summary.**

I have no title.

Bella, a 22 year old with a broken past comes to fight her fears at Rehab. She meets a couple friends on the way to fix her drinking problem. Will one of those friends's include a green-eyed stranger?


	19. sorry

**A/N- I am so sorry!**

Hi guys, I'm sorry. Not an update, obviously. Anyways, I just want to let you guys know on a new story I created. Please check it out  
and tell me if it is worth while. I like the idea of it, so please review. Thank you a lot. Summary under. Check out the story on my profile!!

Walking Disaster:

Bella Swan. She's the girl known as a murderer. 5 years ago, she left Forks due to the death of Royce King. Now a successful writer, she comes back to  
visit her hometown. Will she keep the truth locked up? Or will Edward Cullen get the best of her?*AH*


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for updating late, took a while to get this out. It seems that this story has come to an end. Yes, this is the last chapter. It had been a good time, and I want to think everyone. But…sequel? Review.**

BPOV

I woke up to the morning light shining through the window, blinding my sight. I tried to ignore the massive headache pounding in my head, my fingers massaging my temple. I groaned and rolled over, not realizing that Edward had his arm secure around my waist, falling off the bed as I brought Edward down with me. My eyes widened in surprise, oops.

Edward, now lying on top of me holding his weight while his two hands where on either side of my face, looked at me incredulously. At least he was awake. He looked at me for a few more seconds before he busted out laughing; shutting his eyes as his laughter flowed through my ears. Ow, my head. _Stupid gorgeous god laughing musically. Wow, I think I still might be a little drunk if I just thought that._

"As much as I love hearing you laugh, could you shut up right now?" I asked him, not bothering to be kind as my head throbbed in pain. He immediately shut his mouth, his lips still twitching up as he fought a smile, unsuccessfully.

"Good morning to you to, seems like you enjoyed your night. Or did the evil bunnies come and deflower you?" He asked me, chuckling for the memory of last night. I groaned and closed my eyes; it was my first time being drunk! Deflower? I couldn't even remember by dream…thank god for that.

"Whatever." I muttered, trying to get up but his arms locked themselves around my waist in an iron grip as I squirmed. He chuckled at my weak muscles, or lack there of.

"Now, now. I'm not letting you go that easy with you tempting me last night." He whispered sultrily as he leaned closer to me, his lips slightly touching mine as he talked. My heart jumped inside my chest, my stomach filled with butterflies from his touch.

"I don't remember half the stuff I even said. Or did for that matter." I breathed, trying to control my breathing as it came out in small gasps. I hated the effect he had on me. How I would shiver from his mere touch. How my heart would immediately beat faster when he would stroke my cheek. Or how he could make me melt under his gaze. Or how my face would brighten up and flush as he came into the room. But…I loved it also.

"Let me remind you." He whispered alluringly, and before I could even respond his lips crushed down on mine. I kissed him back enthusiastically, my hands gripping his hair as he kissed me roughly, all patient gone from last night. I wonder what I did to make him so…impatient? Not that I didn't like it, because I liked this…a lot. I didn't even know I affected him so much.

We broke away from the kiss, panting for air. Once I could breathe again, "You can remind me again." I urged, playfully wiggling my eyebrows at him suggestively. He laughed lightly, "As much as I love that idea…we do have to go to college today." He told me happily, jogging back my memory. College. Rose. Alice. Jasper. We'll be apart.

"We will still be friends…right? I mean, Alice, me, and Rose?" I asked him painfully, trying to keep in my tears. Edward glanced at my face, his eyes widening with worry as he noticed my glistening eyes.

"Bella. Don't worry. You guys will stay together; it's just different colleges. We can always spend the weekends together." He whispered, stroking my cheek affectionately. I smiled back at him weakly at his soothing gesture, "And…nothing will come between us. Right?" I asked him again, checking just to make sure. I could never live without Edward.

"Never." He vowed deeply, kissing me on the lips sweetly. The kiss lingered, turning into something more until somebody barged into the room, without knocking I might add.

"If you haven't realized, we are going to university today! Which means we will be apart, and all you guys can think about is sex! Holy shit, it's like the clones of Emmett and Rose. Now get the fuck up and smack that desire-bubbling-causing-me-to-get-horny-look off your face and get the fuck down stairs you motherfuckers!" Alice yelled at us hysterically, gasping for air furiously as her tiny hands clenched into fists. Whoa, she's a little pissed.

But I guess I do understand where she is coming from, I would only get to see her a couple times a week since we are in different universities.

I bit my lip and tried to keep in my tears, "Sorry Alice. We'll get dress and come." Man, I got so emotional lately. Makes me feel like such a pussy.

She looked at me through narrowed eyes, her expression livid, "Yeah, yeah." She muttered angrily, stomping out of the room.

I gulped loudly, disappointed at myself for making Alice so pissed. Edward caressed my cheek reassuringly; telling me with a comforting smile, "Don't worry. She is just worried that she's going to lose her best friend. She's very stressed out that you will find a new best friend to replace her." I shook my head, why would she ever think that. Impossible.

"Okay, I'll just go and take a quick shower." I told him, picking up some clothes that Alice told me to wear on our first day of college.

"Could I join?" Edward asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled and smacked him with my shirt, "Sorry Edward, but to be honest. You don't know how to pleasure a women." I teased him, shaking my head in mock dissatisfaction. He put a hand over his chest, his expression hurt, but his eyes were teasing.

"Really? And I thought that I was so amazing." He stated, smirking at me as he took my words from last night. I glared at him playfully, sticking out my tongue as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Keep thinking that." I told him, smiling skeptically. "I will!" He shouted, the door-shutting close as I giggled at his childishness.

I took a quick shower, blow-drying then straightening my hair. Once I finished my hair, I slipped on my clothes and took a look in the mirror. I didn't want to wear make-up; it just wasn't me. I was actually surprised at what Alice gave me; it was actually me. And not what a slut would wear, not that Alice and Rose are. It's just…these clothes represent me. And Alice and Rose's type of clothes; don't. But these are awesome.

I had on a AC/DC V-Neck Tee. I also had dark blue denim shorts with cuffs and a pair of white-low top converse with a little bit of pink and green. **(*Outfit on Profile*)**

I smiled widely in the mirror-I love Alice. I skipped down the hallway, bumping into Edward. "Sorry," I murmured quietly, my eyes widening as I looked him over. He had a pair of dark blue jeans with black sneakers and a white t-shirt that fitted him perfectly, allowing me a perfect view of his extremely toned-hot-to-die-for-muscles. I sighed dreamily, "You look good."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me tight against his body. I gasped at the sudden contact, desire bubbling in the pit of my stomach as I looked up at him under my eyelashes. He smiled deviously, "There are no words to describe how inhumanly beautiful you look." I smiled at him shyly, my cheeks heating up.

"Get your ass's down here before I have to shove my foot up there!" Rose's voice shouted at us from downstairs, scaring the shit out of me. We broke apart, glancing at each other desperately before trudging down the stairs.

Emmett whistled at me, "Damn Bellsie. You look hot! If it wasn't for Rose here…" He trailed off suggestively, winking at me. I laughed at him, a big smile on my lips. Rose smacked his head, glaring at him.

"C'mon Rosie. I was joking, you're the only girl for me." He pleaded with her while she just ignored him. I snickered; I'll miss watching them fight.

"Okay guys. Now we will call each other everyday! No excuses! And we will make plans every week! Now, hug and let's go." Alice instructed, her voice cracking as she tried to control herself. We all took turns hugging, Rose and Emmett lasting the longest.

I can't imagine what this will do to them. I hugged Alice the longest, "Thanks Ali. I love you." I whispered into her ear, biting my lip as I squeezed her tighter. And by the way, when I said 'I love you', I meant it in a friend way.

"Love yeah to Bells." She whispered back, stepping out of her embrace and sobbed quietly. I did the same for Rose, my tears watering my eyes slightly as I tried my best to hold it in. We all got into our cars, my tears rolling down my cheek as I lost my girlfriends. Right before we were about to take off on the road, a frantic pounding on the window stopped me.

I slid the window up and my face brightened as I saw Alice there with a big sad smile on her face.

"Here, I forgot to give you this. It came today, it doesn't say from whom though. I'll miss you Bells. Bye! Call me right when you get there!" She ordered sternly, passing me the envelope and I put it in my pocket. I nodded, a slight smile on my lips. I waved at her, blinking away my tears.

"Don't Worry Bellsie. Now you can bond with the men. I can teach you how to spit, burp, fart!" He told me excitedly, his eyes still holding the sadness and hurt of knowing he would be away from Rose. I signed in disgust, bye Alice and Rose. Save me.

I fell asleep quickly for what seemed like 2 minutes, soon after being woken up by Edward.

"Wake up Bella, we're here." He told me eagerly, shaking me quietly. I rubbed my eyes groggily, stumbling out of the car as I tried to keep my eyes open.

I gasped, fully awake, and took in the college. It was huge, and not only big. But filled with whores and sluts every direction. Not to mention hot guys. Of course, none of them could compete with Edward.

"Welcome to James Kingston University." Emmett said loudly, gesturing towards the huge building in front of us. I smirked at Emmett, shaking my head as the people who passed by us stared at him as if he was crazy.

I took the letter out and unfolded it. What it said brought me into shivers, my eyes popping wide as my face drained of colour.

**You Thought I was dead. And now I'm coming after you.  
**

* * *

SEQUEL??? or no...hmm. So hard to decide. Maybe if I get some reviews...


	21. Sequel

**_Cross My Heart_**

**Sequel to 'Face Down'. What if Bella's past comes back to haunt her?  
Who is this mysterious person who claims that he will have his revenge?  
What if she's not fully healed, the razor tempting her to secret obsession; cutting?  
Could it ruin her trustful relationship with Edward? So…tempting.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

"Bella, what's wrong? What did the note say? Are you okay?" Edward asked me frantically once he saw my expression; the grin slipping off his face and he hurriedly came to me.

"Whipped." Emmett muttered under his breath, thinking we couldn't hear him. Edward ignored Emmett-fucked up-Cullen and glanced at my face before taking the note out of my hands. My heart stuttered at the idea of Edward reading the note, his heart-breaking expression as he would read the note. No. I quickly got my feeling back into my body as I willed myself to move, and jumped and grabbed the note before Edward could read it.

I ripped it up and tarred everything, making it impossible to put it back together. I forced a small smile and quickly replied casually, "Nothing."

Emmett glanced at me and back to the broken note now lying on the grass and laughed loudly, shaking his head as he held his stomach. Edward looked at me in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"It's nothing, just a silly joke." My voice quivered slightly as I tried to control my racing heart, forcing a laugh from my lips as I shook my head. Edward glanced at me warily before nodding, relief filling my body in an instance. All of a sudden, a rock hard object hit my head making me stumble back from the rapid impact, even a small force such as that.

"Ow" I muttered, rubbing the spot on my head where a bruise will surely appear.

"Damn! I'm sorry! I tried to get it over your head, but I guess that didn't work out…" A deep voice mumbled, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I stumbled a little and fell into the strong arms of Edward.

"It's okay. I'm use to it." I told him, flashing him a smile to show him that I wasn't mad. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back widely, showing off his white teeth. He wasn't bad either, that was for sure. He had startling ice blue eyes and shaggy brown hair that fell in his eyes, quite attractive. He wasn't as good as Edward, but he was defiantly something. What am I thinking? I like Edward, not this guy I just met. Jeez, Bella. Get a grip of yourself.

"I'm Jude, and you are…" He trailed off, his eyes darting across me and Edward's face, a strange emotion in his eye.

"I'm Bella, that's Emmett and this is Edward. My boyfriend." I told him happily, kissing Edward on the cheek. Edward's figure was a protective stance, his body rigid and his eyes glaring at Jude. He didn't do anything? Once I kissed him, he relaxed slightly but didn't budge.

Edward nodded his head towards him, making no movement to show me that he would even say a 'hi' or shake his hand. He was jealous!

"Well, we got to go. But I'll see you around." I told him, my lips turning up into a welcoming smile. He smiled at me back, a charming smile, and nodded his head at me as a sign of goodbye, which for some reason caused my heart to...stutter. What's wrong with me? I smiled at him once more before I gripped Edward's shirt tightly in my fist and dragged him along with me with Emmett trailing behind, his shoulders shaking as he tried to control his laughter.

We walked to the main office, in hope to find our dorms, and I ringed the dust-covered bell that would usually only be in…hotels?

"I'm right here, dear." The women before said lifelessly, walking around and plumped in her seat tiredly, without care.

"Oh, sorry. Well, My name is Isabella Swan. Emmett Cullen. And Edward Cullen. We would like to know where we would have to go for our dorms and who we're partnered up with…for the doors. I mean dorms." I stuttered nervously, her doubtful gaze towards me causing my skin to flush and heat up.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…"She whispered quietly to herself as she flipped through the files, her face perked up once she found it.

"Emmett Cullen, rooming with Edward Cullen. Building 4, room number 101." She told them, handing them both a set of keys for themselves. She spun in her chair and went to another set of files, murmuring my name instead this time.

"Ah, here. Isabella Swan. You are in building 2, room number 208. And you will be rooming with Shelbi Josestein." She told me politely, dropping my room key in my hand and she both directed us to our buildings.

"So…I'll just meet up at your dorm after. Okay?" I asked them, biting my lip nervously as I thought back to my roommate. I hope she's nice enough, and not like Tanya.

"I'll walk you back, it's getting late anyways." Edward murmured, about to wrap his arm around me until I stepped away from him and protested, "It's," I grabbed Emmett's watch quickly and turned back to Edward, "only 6:00."

Edward frowned at me, his eyes searching my face for anything. I smiled at him sweetly, "I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you." I murmured, the palm of my hand on his cheek as I stroked it. He smiled at me, his whole face lightening up at my words, his eyes shiny and bright as he leaned into my touch.

"_As I love you._" His hand slowly guided its way on my back, suddenly his eyes racking up my body as he grabbed me fiercely, pressing me against him in an instance. I tried to suppress my moan, shivers running through my body as I molded into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring Emmett's fake gagging noise, and kissed him passionately, showing him how much he meant to me. He returned it just as much, but had to end it.

"I'll see you soon." I winked at him in what I hoped was a sexy way, licking my lips. His eyes widened as a mock-pained looked came to his face, giggles erupting from my lips at the sight. I cocked my head to the side and pursed my lips as I looked at Emmett, who was pouting like a child.

"No kiss for me?" He asked me pleadingly, battering his eyelashes at me. I laughed at his childishness, "Sorry Emmy-poo. That's Rose's job. I'll just go get my suitcases. And no Edward, you can't help me." I chided, spinning away from them and walking towards the car.

I walked carelessly towards the building, kicking a few rocks pointlessly. I breathed in the fresh air, letting the soothing moment relax my muscles as my heart kicked in and continued pumping loudly and uncomfortably. I was nervous, I hoped she as nice. I wouldn't want another enemy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I unlocked the door and stepped in, closing the door as I dropped my suitcases. I turned around to see a beautiful girl on the couch with a saddened face and a letter in her petite hands.  
She had luscious wavy orange hair hanging right beneath her shoulders, her bangs draping over her light blue eyes. Wow, defiantly gorgeous.

"Hey Shelbi. I'm Bella Sw-," I couldn't even complete my introduction before she interrupted me, her lips in a tight line as she spoke.

"I know who you are. But you don't know who I am." She told me softly, turning to look at me with a gloomy expression. I cocked my head to the side, my eyes furrowing as I tried to figure out what she meant. Um...no shit? What the hell is she talking about? Obviously I don't know her...

"Yeah, I know…that's why-," Those next words would change my life forever. I had no idea what I was getting into, all I knew is this secret would have to be kept from Edward.

"I'm your sister."

* * *

HAHAH!! I DID IT!! FINALLY!!:) Sorry for making it so short, I was tempted to continue but I just couldn't. Sorry:P Anyways...to receive the next chapter I'll need some reviews. Hopefully...alot? Haha, please. THANK YOU!! Review please, the green button is so appealing, so pretty. Press it?


End file.
